Not Meant To Be
by Eniscribbles
Summary: Tobias Eaton. All Powerful. Intelligent. Calculating. Bonnie Bennett. His Employee. Smart. An Introvert. What happens when a passionate night leads to more than both of them can handle. Bonnie and Tobias AU. Inspired by Kat and Theo's new project How it Ends. Give it a read. All rights reserved.
1. chapter 1

Tobias and Bonnie au

All rights reserved

No copyright infringement intended

Chapter 1

The night that started it all

Even though her eyes were closed, she could feel the rays of the sun stinging. They stung. Irritatingly so.

Shit! And she was sleeping so good too.

Lazily, she peeled them open and squinted. The brightness was not helping the pounding headache that had now manifested.

Groaning, the green eyed beauty brought a smooth manicured hand and rubbed at her eyes.

In her fuzzy confused state, she didn't acknowledge the huge muscular body she was laying on. It wasn't until the nude 5"2 woman tried to get up that she finally felt it. That fullness. Coming from the hardness beneath her that was definitely not a mattress. Looking down, she came to face what she would say was the most beautiful face she had seen in her 24 years on earth. But also her most dreaded.

Bonnie's heart practically jumped out of her chest. Memories of the previous night flooded into her brain. She was screwed and fully panicking.

If this was under different circumstances, she would probably be laying awake, admiring his beautiful profile. Studying his bushy brows or full lashes, or even his very kissable lips. The lips she'd be happy to be woken up by every morning.

But this was not her fantasies.

This was real life.

The life where she was an accountant and he was her employer. The reasonable part of her won. Biting her lip, she carefully retracted her frame from his broad chest. While she tried to retract her right leg from his other side, she felt his hardness stir inside her. She bit down on her lip harder and squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't expect the wave of arousal that overtook her. With great resistance, she managed to pull away from him until his phallus finally plopped out of her warmth.

"Shit" she whispered harshly

Slowly she crawled out of the giant maroon coloured king sized bed and winced. What the hell had she gotten herself into last night. She could already feel that her lower lips were swollen.

Removing her nude form from his thick duvet, she noiselessly picked up her white gown, not noticing how badly it was torn in half. She tiptoed to the other side of the bed, but even in her stealth never failed to notice how tasteful the room was. There were several wall windows she could see were draped in fabrics so expensive they could pay all of her bills and still give change. The few immaculate white and black walls that were not windows were brought to life by the sunlight. The furniture he had strategically placed in his room were the types you saw on those high end magazines for home deigns. He had a beautiful view of the water and right beyond it, magnificent sky scrapers. There was a mahogany bookshelf right beside his bed. Built all the way to the top. It was practically a wall of it's own. It consisted of old timey books about philosophy, time, space, science and biology. A couple of literary works were there too. Before she could explore any further, she found her panties haphazardly thrown against the leather single sitter. Her phone was nowhere to be found. The little brunette let out a long frustrated sigh as her hand found its way to her very messy mane.

Quietly she rushed to put on her panties.

Giving the room a once over, she saw a white door which was emitting a warm fluorescent lighting and another on it's far right. Not knowing which one would lead her out, she decided to try the open one first.

On getting to it, she carefully pushed it open and found a massive white and black themed bathroom.

Everything sparkled. From the walls, to the ceilings, all the way down to the floors, were spotlessly white. There were several lights placed on the walls which enhanced the room's brightness. On the floor was a black and white crisscross patterned carpet right below the two sinks. He had two huge sinks. **TWO**!. He had two vanity mirrors with black edges, which were placed side by side on the wall, right above his wide marble counter. Beside the counter was a glass compartment for towels and toiletries. A few black and silver stools added to the beauty and allure of the silver and white free standing Clawfoot bathtub. A few feet away from the tub was the sauna. The anal perfectionist in her was leaping with joy. The 24 year old woman breathed in awe and appreciation of the room. This was something straight out of her dreams.

"Don't do it" she said aloud

In the back of her mind, she knew that if she wanted a clean break now was the time to do it. Her body willed itself to turn away, but her brain did not seem to comprehend that fact.

Instead, the little lady walked further into the bathroom. She sat her belongings, or lack thereof on the counter and quickly put her wild hair up in a messy ponytail.

The caramel skinned goddess bit her lip in contemplation once more before hastily removing the next to nothing panties. She sat on the edge of the bath tub and turned on the water. 5 minutes later, the bath was prepped with comfortably steamy water, bath salts and bubbles. In no time, the room began to smell like shea butter and honey. The tiny woman sunk into the water, sighing contently the further she descended in.

She'd already told herself. This wasn't for relaxation. It was purely for her soreness and the swelling to go down. And for her to gather her thoughts. If all went smoothly , she would be out of there in the next ten to fifteen minutes.

While the water worked it's magic, Bonnie took the time to examine her body. Her smooth and usually flawless skin was sparsely decorated with fingerprint marks. Her biceps, hips and waist were designed with fingerprints, while a trail of hickeys followed all the way from her neck, down to her breasts. By now she was almost sure her head ache was coming from the hair pulling and not the hangover.

"Oh crap" She proclaimed out loud "this is not good"

The 24 year old ran her hands throughout her face and hair. She was at a loss for words. She'd never done anything this intense before in her whole life and now her body was paying for it.

Her whole body ached. The good kind of ache, but it still hurt nevertheless. She had never, in all of her sexual conquests, been handled like that and the little brunette could honestly say she was surprised at herself.

While the emerald eyed brunette was deep in her thoughts, she didn't hear the house keeper come into the room and exchange greetings with the other occupant.

So it would be an understatement to say the mocha skinned goddess freaked out when she saw a little Hispanic woman, probably in her mid to late 60's, staring at her in the bathroom.

Bonnie couldn't control it. A very loud but brief scream passed through her.

Almost immediately, she brought her wet hand over her mouth, almost as if to retract the sound she had already made.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry" Bonnie called to the woman who was now carefully moving back

"Rosita is everything alright?" the husky accented voice called from the room, in what she could describe as concern.

That was certainly a shocker. He'd never been anything but impassive.

"Hey no wait please" the nude woman whispered to the house keeper who now had her hand on the door handle.

Before she could twist it, her one night conquest burst into the bathroom. He was clad in boxers and boxers only.

Bonnie froze.

Every single thought that was racing in her mind disappeared. Every feeling in her was gone and numbness was left in it's place. In her head she was imagining now to be the perfect time for the world to end. Or the ground could just open up and swallow her whole. She would pe perfectly fine with that. But of course it was just her shitty luck that the very thing she had been trying to avoid had occurred in the worst way possible and boy was she a sight.

Her messy hair, untouched and dry, with several long strands framing her face. They must have loosened from her ponytail during her period of fretting. Her mouth was slightly hanging open and only her two front teeth were visible, her eyes were widened like a deer caught in headlights and her tiny soaked arms held onto the edges of the bathtub in desperation. The rest of her body couldn't be seen underneath the bubbles.

"W- I...um" she cleared her throat.

The jade orbed brunette could not formulate her words.

"Rosita can you give us a minute please" his deep accented voice called, not once taking his eyes off her. The woman left the room.

A silent pause

Bonnie spoke first.

"I'm sorry... I was...sore" a beat " But you don't...need to know that. I should go" she hurriedly spoke and moved to stand before she realized she was naked.

The expression on his face was unreadable. He didn't seem like he was pissed at her, but he also didn't look like he was pleased either.

"Stay. Finish your bath" his husky British intonation said

An awkward tension filled the space

"I'll give you your privacy"

She gave a small nod before the 6 feet Englishman walked out of the bathroom.

After a series of cursing and mentally spanking herself, Bonnie got out of the bath tub and quickly rushed to put on her clothes. In that moment, Bonnie found out that all she had left of her knee length white gown was just fabric.

She let out a long groan and cursed herself again.

BTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBT

Four looked to be already deep in thought when her head peeked out of the bathroom door. He could tell she was embarrassed. Her cheeks had turned shades darker. Before the awkwardness ensued, he gently spoke to Rosita in Spanish and told her to wait for him downstairs.

He stared at her for several minutes when she had nothing to say and was almost tempted to crack a smile. _Almost_

"My dress is destroyed" was all she said. She bit down on her lip to prevent from blushing any further.

Four got the hint and quietly picked up his discarded white shirt from the night before. He took four long strides before reaching her. As a reflex, Bonnie moved backward. She was not used to having him so close to her.

No scratch that, she was. He did that all the time as some sort of intimidation strategy. But after their night together, the prospect of him being that close to her became translated as a totally different thing.

 _'She's attempting to hide her nakedness. Cute'_

he thought it was foolish since he had every inch of her body memorized.

Now he was inches away from her person, and embarrassingly for her, she was in her lace panties only. That means that he got to sneak a peak of her delectable body. His chestnut brown orbs however had found themselves drawn to her deep emerald ones.

She looked away first.

"Thank you" she said and shut the door in his face.

The first thought on his mind when he saw her mortified face in his bathtub that swallowed her small frame, was that she was really pretty. He tried as hard as he could to be angry, disappointed in himself for cheating on his girlfriend, but for the life of him couldn't find himself doing so. Instead, he felt like patting himself on the back.

He knew she was much more than a conquest. He actually respected and held her in high esteem. What he didn't need, was for her to think that what transpired between them the night before had given her some special privilege or leverage over him like the others before her did. He needed to make sure she didn't entertain such thoughts too.

Still, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he did good. _Real good._

She had pure, unadulterated beauty. From the full mess of a mane she had on her head that she made look beautiful. Her flawless face, her emerald green eyes that pulled you in if you stared for too long, her full pink lips he remembers being so soft.

Actually, he remembered all of her being soft enough that he was afraid to hold her in fear of breaking her. This fact apparently, wasn't enough to stop him from pounding the shit out of her, having her every moan sound into his ears and echo around the room.

Reminiscing about their time together was enough to give him another erection. He couldn't begin to fathom what her presence, her voice would do to him.

He didn't remember her having this much of an effect on him before.

The sound of the door closing quickly snapped him out of his thoughts.

His assistant emerged from the bathroom looking abashed. Her eyes refused to meet his. There was a long awkward pause before she finally summoned enough courage to meet his gaze.

Apparently, the distance between them was not enough to dampen the effect they had on each other.

Without saying a word, he lifted up her cell phone and purse Rosita had brought up to him a few moments earlier and motioned for her to come get them. With faux bravery, she tilted her chin up and moved towards him. On reaching for her phone, he spoke.

"Sit"

She gulped

"Is this the part where you fire me?"

There was a very noticeable tension

"Why would I do that Bennett?"

"I don't know"

She paused

"I don't know a lot of things these days... Like why the hell I would sleep with my Boss. God!!"

"Yesterday was a slip up and just that. Nothing needs to be addressed. We are two consenting adults and for the sake of our work relationship, we have to accept that this never happened. Erase it from your memory. The sooner you understand this, the easier it will be for everyone involved."

"I get that but-"

"Let it go Bennett"

"But what about Elena-"

"I said let it go Miss Bennett. Or is this going to be a problem for us?"

"No sir"

The British man stood up from the bed

"You can wait for me in the car" and with that, Bonnie knew she had been dismissed. The tolerable man from last night had vanished and his asshole counterpart had returned.

Silently, she picked up her phone and purse and left the room. The little woman felt embarrassed and angry. Hell, she even felt naive.

 _What was she expecting to happen?_

Coming down the last of the black spiral staircase in the enormous penthouse, she came to face 'Rosita' who was dusting off furniture. The woman who had to have thought of her as another bimbo. Her case wasn't looking good as she was clad in only a white button up shirt that swallowed her frame and nothing else. Even her feet were naked.

"Hi. Hola. I'm Bonnie. My...my Spanish isn't very good but I'm sorry...about how we met earlier" she used hand gestures to describe every word as she spoke

The woman only stared at Bonnie in confusion for a while before giving her a small warm smile

"Oh okay, a smile. That's good"

She handed Bonnie her grey stilettos.

"Oh gracias."

A beat

"I have to go, but I'll see you around, Rosita was it?"

"Si"

"Yes. Okay bye"

She finally said as she retreated

Rosita gave a practiced "bye" before turning back to her chores.

Once she was out of the building, the little woman went into the passengers side of the Red 1964 Mustang. That's right. A mustang. A good ol' classic muscle car.

Usually she would be in awe, speechless because of all the rare amazing things she was witnessing...but now, she was drained of all her energy and embarrassed and pissed and frustrated.

Simply put, she just wanted to go home.

It wasn't long before the brit with light brown hair emerged from the entrance of the penthouse and headed for her, or more precisely, the car. He was casually dressed in a green Henley that hugged his muscles just right and paired them with some black jeans that did him wonders. He had on some black shades for the sun that was blaring. This man didn't even have to try.

When he got in, he didn't utter a word. He only started the car and revved the engine before pulling away. Bonnie knew she didn't have to give him directions to her home. He knew everything. He made it his business to.

BTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"Thank you" was all she said after he came to a stop right outside her house. He didn't utter a reply. He just gave a small nod in acknowledgement. He continued to unabashedly gaze at her. Before anymore actions could be taken, the front door of the quaint looking home cracked open.

Bonnie was horrified when she saw her father descending from the stairs.

All the while, Four examined the bald headed dark skinned man heading for his car. The man was in a lab coat and carried a small brief case in his hand. He was about 5 feet 7 inches tall and had hazel eyes, almost the same shade as Bonnie's. What was evident though from his demeanour was that he was worried sick about his daughter but still apprehensive that she had shown up in a strange car with a man he had never seen before

"Bonnie Bennett. What on earth is wrong with you child. You know you're not too old to be grounded"

With a small chuckle she came out of the car and moved to hug her father, tightly. This was something in their dynamic that never changed. The tight warm hugs they gave each other as their form of greeting.

"I know. I should've called. I'm sorry"

The man gave her a look she was all too familiar with before sighing. He conceded by pulling her close and kissing her hair. His gaze drifted to the man in the car

Bonnie quickly spoke up.

"Oh Daddy, this is ... Four. My...friend"

The man's apprehensive eyes did not leave the casually dressed Englishman's.

Four gave the sceptical looking man a small nod and moved his gaze back to Bonnie

"I don't know Bonnie. He seems a bit...mmm" he made a hand motion

"Daddy please" Bonnie held on to his coat.

Rudy saw the look in her eyes and decided it was best to keep quiet.

"Fine. No questions right now. But this conversation isn't over" Rudy said before looking at the other party in the car again.

Rudy gave another relieved sigh after a period of pause.

His gaze moved back and forth between his 5"2 little girl who looked even smaller in a shirt that clearly wasn't hers and a man that looked to be about 6 years older than her. As a father who cared, he had a couple of things he could say to the young man who had no evident trace of fear in his features. He only continued to match his gaze. He took one last look at his daughter and sighed again.

He held on to both sides of her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead "I love you so damn much. Just let me know next time"

"I will"

With that said, he shot the handsome Englishman one last look and headed into his Prius and drove off.

Bonnie turned back to look at her Boss who she was sure would be indifferent, and she was right. He just sat there analysing her with a serious look on his face.

She cleared her throat

"Thanks for the ride" she simply said.

She kept looking around her quiet neigbourhood. She felt naked being out there.

He simply nodded

"See you Monday Miss Bennett"

"yeah..."

No more words were spoken, he started the engine and drove away from her home

"Shit... So fucking stupid" she chastised herself before finally turning back and talking fast strides back into her house.

BTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBT

Once she got into the safety of her home, she called up her best friend Caroline and told her to get to her house, took a shower, ate 2 bags of chips and got started on some office work.

This was how Caroline met her. With her glasses on, in sweats and elbow deep in files and paperwork. The 24 year old woman had her pencils and calculators out. Overused papers filled with numbers and calculations Caroline couldn't even bother herself to understand, discarded all over the floor. She knew Bonnie was the best at what she did so she wasn't worried in the least. Her height challenged bestfriend had been working at EI (Eaton Industries) for a little over four months and so far, had managed to secure two positions. Firstly as Mr Eaton's personal assistant and also as one of the three accountants the company had.

EI was one of the leading industries in the world that offered scientific support and delved into scientific research about the supernaturally enhanced. They weren't into the ridiculous like ghosts and vampires. Nope. None of that nonsense.

At EI, they dealt with people that had naturally heightened senses, strength, speed, sight etc. Essentially werewolves. And shockingly enough, werewolves were not unnatural or unheard of.

They didn't or work on wolves, no. Only on people who were naturally born with the werewolf gene. Like Tobias Eaton. Or more popularly known as Four. They were usually, Stronger, Smarter, Faster than the average human being. They were basically superior. And they definitely saw themselves that way. And so EI specialized in the replicating of the gene and selling it to whoever was rich enough to buy it.

Bonnie's job was to do the books. Focus how much they made or lost and advice them on what to do to keep the money coming in. Fortunately for her, she had come to work at EI right after his assistant had quit. So she was offered both positions for double her salary. The workload was a massive but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

"Bon, I came by as fast as I could"

She paused to catch her breath

"Now...WHAT!!!"

The brunette woman cringed

"Caroline. Keep it down. Someone could hear you" the caramel skinned woman whisper yelled

"No way Bonnie. This is huge"

"I know!"

"And our Boss?!. You slut! I love it"

"Caroline!!! You're supposed to advice me on what to do next, not give me a pat on the back"

"But you did do good. This is the best news I've ever recieved"

"Caroline" she chided while folding her arms into her person

"Okay okay fine. But I need the full story in order to give any form of advice. 'Care I slept with Four' won't cut it"

The green eyed brunette gave a stubborn look before conceding.

 **A/N:** _The muse for this hit me when i found out about Kat and Theo's project How it Ends. So please tell me what you think. Criticism is very welcome. The second part to this will be uploaded today._

 _Please review and leave some love._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: If you haven't heard Theo James speak, do yourself a favour and check out videos of him on youtube. If you weren't in love before, you'll definitely fall now.**

 **The night that started it all pt** **2**

"Bennett?" the high pitched voice called

Bonnie rolled her eyes before slamming her laptop shut.

"There you are witch" one of the office gossips that was constantly on her case strolled in

The green eyed woman had been in the copy room; her little safe spot, analysing the boatload of financial records she'd met on her desk when she arrived in the morning. She checked her watch and let out a frustrated sigh when she saw that it was already 5pm. She had been in the copy room for the whole day and still wasn't anywhere near done. Needless to say she wasn't thrilled about the blonde troublemaker's presence.

"What is it Emily"

"Calm down Bennett, it's not like seeing you is the highlight of day either. Trust me, I'd rather be anywher-"

The 5"2 woman took a bite out of her bagel before interrupting her spiel

"Is there a point you're trying to get to Emily? I have actual work to do"

She scowled at her

"Four needs you upstairs"

Bonnie took her seat and dusted off her crumb filled hands

"Four is also very aware that I'm busy"

"Listen Bennett, I'm only here to play messenger. I don't care who's aware of what"

"Good to know" she sarcastically remarked

"Hey. I was given orders. Get you out of here and pick up where you left off. So if you would be so kind as to get the fuck out, it would be much appreciated"

Bonnie gave a small smirk before getting up and dusting herself off

"Only because you said please"

She strutted past her and made her way up the elevators to the final floor.

As soon as the elevator doors pinged open, she took in a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for the situation she was going to face.

Bonnie made the short walk to his office and let out the breath she held in.

Usually when he interrupted her work, it was because he needed her urgently or was pissed about something.

She was hoping it wasn't the latter.

Gently, she knocked twice and pushed the door open.

He sat on his chair, eyes meeting hers dead on. To an outsider, he had a blank expressionless look. But Bonnie could tell, from her four months with him, he was simmering underneath.

So he was pissed.

She gave a small smile

"Hey" was all she could get out before he cut her off

"Where is the debriefing for the Gilbert meeting?" his panty soaking deep voice said to her

"I'm still working on it, but I'll have it for you before the end of today"

"That won't cut it Bennett. That won't do"

he took a small pause before snapping again

"Damn it. I expect you to be on top of shit like this. This is why I hired you in the first place" he pinched the bridge of his pointed nose.

"With all due respect sir, Calm down. The meeting isn't till tomorrow and I'm going to get it to you before then"

"The plan's changed. We are leaving in the next five minutes" a pause "I will not let this incompetence slide again" his dulcet tone spoke once more

Bonnie paused not really knowing what to say. She watched him adjust his slick grey suit before speaking up

"No..."

"No?" his full brow arched

"No" she moved closer to him "I'm sorry I couldn't meet up with your deadline _that I had no idea about_. I apologise about that. But you know as well as I do that I was up to my neck in paperwork."

she continued

"And I'm not complaining. I'm really not. But would it kill you to be a little more undrestanding"

His gaze darkened

"I love it here and I'm great at what I do, but I've worked my ass off for you everyday since I got here and I never get any thanks or acknowledgement. I've been in that stupid little copy room for over 6 hours. All I've had to eat is a stupid bagel. All because I was analysing your records and making deals. So no. I'm not settling with the title 'incompetent' "

His jaw ticked

"You are skating on excruciatingly thin ice Miss Bennett"

She went on as though he hadn't spoken

"I give all of that time for my job as your assistant. I still have to do my **ACTUAL JOB**. Being an accountant."

She took a calming breath

"I'm sorry you're in a bad mood and I'm sorry you're dealing with it alone, but I don't think it's fair that I get all of the transferred aggres-"

It happened in the blink of an eye. It really did. She never expected it but it did happen. One second she was protesting in indignation, the next, her boss had her in his hold. Both of her biceps were held tightly by his large hands. He held her firmly enough to prove a point but not hard enough to hurt her.

"It seems you have forgotten who answers to whom" he tightened his grip "and I would be thrilled to remind you once more"

He pulled her closer

"You.Work.For.Me." he voiced "Or more specifically, Under me. It will serve you well to learn your place"

His face was inches away from hers. He could see her every pore. The long strands that fell from her ponytail and swished around her shoulders as he slightly shook her. The imperfections that were absent. Their noses were just a breath away from touching. They stood so close together, everyone who saw them, mistook it as sexual.

While the air was charged, Bonnie was more scared than anything. There was underlying arousal, but the caramel brunette was too scared to notice it.

"Never think to challenge me again"

With that he abruptly let her go. Not forcefully enough that she lost her balance, but enough for her to stumble.

Bonnie quickly wrapped her fingers around her arms. They were probably going to bruise. Her eyes glossed over but she bit her lip to refrain from saying anything else and put a strand of stray hair behind her ear.

What had just happened was something she'd never experienced with him before.

The most he did was make her feel stupid or leave her questions unanswered but never this.

"Put your scent on. I'll be in the car"

The scent was this specially designed serum that had been created for the supernaturally advanced. It kept their anger at bay and instead, kept them in a slightly charged state because they gathered that it would be less chaotic if a bunch of werewolves were aroused rather than pissed. And so everyone who worked around them had to wear it. Especially Bonnie.

He exited before she could give a response.

The woman muffled a short frustrated scream. If she wasn't in such a public place she would probably be throwing shit around.

Hurriedly, she put on the scent she had in her purse and stalked off to catch up with him. Her outfit and shoes were not made for running.

She was in a white halter dress which melded to her body like a second skin, accentuating her curves and flattened stomach. The outfit did not call for a bra and so she didn't wear one. It stopped a few inches above her knee.

She had on grey stilettos that showed off her legs for days. Her hair was in a neat ponytail that had several strands cascading down her face. Her makeup was light and she didn't have on any lipstick. She was a vision. A beauty. And here in New York, they made sure she knew it.

Making a cute run in her 5 inch heels, she was able to meet up with him before he made it to his Audi.

Wordlessly, he put on his aviators.

Neither said a word to the other and they both avoided eye contact.

The car ride to GGC was a charged and silent one. Bonnie kept twiddling her thumbs and looking at the passing scenery while the sound of Four occasionally squeezing the steering wheel sounded once in a while. They finally arrived at their destination after 45 minutes of silence. There was no conversation and no briefing of any sort.

There was no huge conference room meeting as she'd expected. Just a one on one meeting with Grayson Gilbert in his well furnished office.

The well known business man had invited them over to discuss him funding a more permanent type of solution to the services their company provided.

Technically, whenever anyone was injected with the half a million dollar serum, they became temporarily supernatural. The effects wore off after a few months. For Grayson, all that mattered was the safety of his family and so he was one of the biggest patrons of EI. Every few months he would get his wife and two kids Jeremy and Elena to come in and get injected.

That was how Four and Elena happened.

Broody met boujee.

Grayson was offering to fund them with a few billion dollars and give EI a huge share in GGC. A fifth to be exact.

"Why would you be willing to give EI that much. Especially with a company as large as yours. It doesnt seem like you'll be benefitting much from this" The English businessman said after Greyson had made his proposition.

"My company has 3. 55 trillion in assets. Stocks are on the rise bringing it down to about $995 per share. Our stocks have risen for the 8th time this year. This is an amazing deal for EI. Take it Tobias"

Four remained unfazed

"You still haven't answered my question Grayson"

The grey haired man chuckled before taking a deep smoke from his cigar

All of that sounded too good to be true to them and like with most cases, it usually was.

"As I've told you countless times, I put my family first. You of all people understand that don't you" he gave a knowing look

Four replied with a chuckle of his own

"While your offer is quite generous Grayson, I don't think EI is quite ready to delve into the permanence of it all just yet. The thing with science is, you never know until you know. And as you know, the gene still is very fickle. Until we can find a way to have it stabilized and safe for long periods of time, I can't, in soundness of mind jeopardize my company's status of security. You understand this don't you?"

The man gave a smile that looked too fake to be believed

"Of course I do... Tobias" He took a pause and turned to the other occupant who hadn't said a word since they met.

"One question. Who is this beautiful face" he focused pointedly at Bonnie "I would've assumed this meeting was to be private between business partners"

"Bonnie Bennett, the assistant" she introduced with a bite

Grayson Gilbert, with the same glint in his eyes and reached for her hand and caressed it before kissing her. Bonnie withdrew her hand

"okay" she drawled under her breath

On hearing this with his supernatural ability, Grayson smirked

"I like her"

As a response, Bonnie shot Four a look that said 'get me the hell out of here right now' ,but the devastatingly handsome Brit ignored her. He knew that her wish was to be as far from the both of them as possible and he was not going to grant her any reprieve. She was still being punished.

Their conversation dragged on for hours. Hours of Grayson making inappropriate advances and Four ignoring her, until they had reached the agreement that Grayson could buy a few of the enhancement serums for the five hundred million dollars but he would have external hands work on them as EI could not be part of it in the event that it would be a disaster.

They had been in the room now for 4 hours. 4 hours of business talks. Bonnie was starving. She had a feeling her Boss was taking his time just to tick her off.

Now it was 9 o clock. They were already on their way out, which Bonnie thanked God for, when they were ambushed again by his superhuman model of a girlfriend, Elena Gilbert.

 _Just take me now God'_ Bonnie lamented

The 5"7 olive skinned brunette moved with a grace and poise every woman in the room wished they had. Her straightened waist length hair blew around fashionably like there was a special wind that tended to her.

"Tobias!" she shrieked and flew at him. Of course the sound was unpleasant and obnoxious. To both Bonnie and Four.

Not giving him time to react, she placed a wet kiss to his full closed lips.

Bonnie quickly shifted her attention to the reception decor. She was not an appreciator of trash.

"You didn't tell me you were coming to see daddy today"

The poised 6ft man regained his composure and returned Elena's hands back to her sides. He was not one for PDA. Never had been, never would be.

"That's because it was an impromptu thing. You understand right princess?" Grayson interfered.

He was passing some sort of message to her that she quickly understood.

"Of course" She turned to her boyfriend

"Where to now?"

"I don't know yet" he curtly said

He might have sounded rude, but today was not the day the Greek god of a man would start caring.

He knew he could be nicer to her, affectionate even. But she just made it so hard to do. She was self absorbed, vain and a nightmare to be around.

Most times he wondered why he stayed with her.

They had nothing in common and she had nothing to offer him. They always had opposing views and she was the opposite of everything he stood for. He was reserved and calculating. She was loud and impulsive. He built a multi billion dollar business from scratch, she relied on daddy's money. The only thing they had in common according to the public was that they were not the friendliest.

He was not a bullshitter and she did not care for anyone that wasn't on her social level.

They were not compatible even in the slightest. Why did he keep her around?

Maybe it was to spite his family members? Or Maybe it was because she was good arm candy for business gatherings, galas and awards.

No. It was probably the sex.

"Oh hi Bobby"

He watched as the already frustrated Bonnie pursed her lips to keep from saying anything unsavoury.

"Elena, always a pleasure" she replied, giving a tight smile

"Mmm hmm" she turned her attention back to her boyfriend

"Well my friend Jay is opening this new club, not far away from here and I was just about to come get you. If you're interested"

A bony finger trailed down his broad toned chest

He was on the verge of flat out refusing her. He wouldn't be caught dead in a club. A bar definitely. But a club? Fuck no.

His eyes went to Bonnie who looked like she was ready to be anywhere else except their presence.

The corner of his lips turned upwards.

"Sure" he said.

He watched as her expression turned from frustrated to horrified.

"Yay. Give me 5 minutes" she squealed and followed her father up to his office

"On that note, I'm calling it a day"

"Ah ah. Not so fast Miss Bennett. You leave when I leave remember?"

"Yeah..." she drawled "That rule applies while we work. Not when you go on your 'outings' " she finger quoted

"And who makes the rules?"

"None of that matters if I'm not your assistant anymore"

"If that is to be the case, then I'll relieve you of those duties come Monday. As of right now, you still are"

The milk chocolate skinned was at a loss for words

"This is unprofessional" she almost whined

"Report me to your boss then"

The short brunette couldn't help it. She stomped her feet in anger. This only made a deep chuckle erupt from the man.

That was the first time Bonnie heard him laugh, well sort of. His front row teeth were visible and she could see his sharp canines. If she wasn't so mad at him, she would probably be drooling over his perfection.

She stood beside him, silently fuming when the tall olive skinned brunette came bouncing and grabbed onto his arm

"Shall we?"

"Of course. Bonnie will be tagging along. Will that be a problem?"

Elena understood what he meant

It meant either Bonnie came along with him or neither of them did. And even though she didn't understand why, she was not about to let a measly assistant, ruin her night.

"Of course not. Lead the way"

While he walked ahead, Elena turned to give Bonnie a scowl. Bonnie just rolled her eyes. She was very ready for this day to be over.

"Will you be taking your car?" Elena asked as soon as they got out

"I don't see the purpose of leaving it here"

"I think I'll just ride with you. No use in taking my car too don't you think"

"I'm fine with whatever Elena" he gave her a small smile afterwards. Even though she wouldn't be able to tell the difference between his fake smile and a cringe. Once again, he made her blush from head to toe.

If he was being honest, he didn't see himself being with her longer than a few years. Despite how good together they looked on paper, she had the tendency to be reckless and destructive. She was too volatile a person for him to handle.

Wordlessly, all parties got into the car and set off. Elena rattled off directions to the club before the car was silent once more. From his review mirror, he watched as Bonnie reviewed her messages and tapped against her screen furiously. No doubt ranting to Caroline or his sister.

When she felt someone was watching her, she looked up and met his gaze in the review mirror. After giving a small frown and eye roll, she went back to her phone.

Before long, they had reached their destination. He put the car in park.

"Oh my God, this place looks amazing don't you think?"

Her boyfriend didn't give a response.

He got down from his left side of the car to open the passenger and backseat doors for the two women. Anyone from a mile radius could tell Elena was giddy. She loved publicly appearing with her man candy of a partner. Bonnie however, looked like she was being sentenced to death.

On getting into the club, the energy was high. The music bounced off the walls. Sweaty bodies jumped up and down the huge rectangular dance floor. Red, blue and green strobe lights danced around the huge building. The crowd went wild when the dj yelled something at the top of his lungs about partying till dawn.

At that point Bonnie could feel the headache coming on strongly. She stalked off to the bar and ordered a rum and coke. Rebekah had already assured her that she would be there in the next hour. So all she had to do was manage to get through an hour in this hellhole.

Bonnie felt bad for dragging his sister into their business, but Caroline was still on her flight back from North Carolina and Rebekah was the next best thing. Bonnie watched from the bar as Elena introduced Four to all of her salivating friends. Each and everyone of them eye sexing the hazel eyed Brit.

Bonnie chose to stay at the bar, alone with her thoughts. For a steady hour Bonnie got through three glasses of alcohol and was already feeling light headed. She knew she was a lightweight, but even so, something felt off. Maybe it was because she was drinking on an empty stomach.

In her slightly inebriated state she watched as Four downed what had to be his fourth glass of bourbon. He looked like he was having a good time. He openly laughed now. His perfectly set white teeth were on full display. If she didn't know any better, she would say the alcohol loosened him up. But that wasn't possible for a supernatural with excessively high tolerance, was it?

Her phone vibrating on her lap brought her out of her reverie. It was a text from Rebekah

'Sorry Bon. Won't be able to make it tonight. Family emergency. Stay safe. X'

'Shit!' she thought. How the hell was she supposed to go home in her state. She'd only drank because Rebekah was going to drive her home. She couldn't be drunk around Four. The thought alone gave her a bad taste in her mouth. The pecan coloured woman dropped her head to the bar table. Hopefully, she would be able to clear her mind enough to think of her next plan of action. She expected that small task wouldn't be too difficult.

What she didn't expect, the hairy white arm that snake its way around her small waist and gripped it firmly.

The 24 year old was now definitely beginning to feel the effect of the alcohol. What the hell was in that?

BTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBT

"How great is this place?" Elena's loud and slurred voice yelled to him

"It's alright" he answered back in her ear

"Are you kidding me? This place is beautiful" she downed her shot " one of a kind. Literally"

"Meaning?"

"It's basically a funhouse, but it's strictly for supernaturals and everyone here is practically prey for a good fuck. All wins, no losses. Our kind can actually get wasted...and laid"

"Interesting" his eyes focused on his assistant who had her head down against the bar. She appeared to be sleeping but he could distinctively tell her heartbeat apart from the others. Even though it was slow, it wasn't slow enough for her to be asleep.

"That drink is really doing a number on Bonnie huh. What is she, a lightweight?"

"Something like that"

"Well then she shouldn't have taken anything. Especially the alcohol"

"What are you saying Elena"

The brunette model turned to him and licked her lips

"I'm saying... that everything here is specifically catered to suit supernaturals' needs. She's just human, ergo she's bound to get fucked up"

"And you're just mentioning this now" his voice got darker

"Hey calm down. I didn't know she'd get that affected" her voice turned lower

"Besides, Why are we talking about Bonnie" she trailed, rubbing his biceps "when we could be doing much more... interesting things"

She shamelessly grabbed his junk.

As much as he hated to admit it, her less than classy act had him getting hard. He blamed it on whatever was in the alcohol.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw an entitled looking man, a rich kid, probably in his mid 30s grab an intoxicated Bonnie by the waist.

This was enough to clear the fog in his head.

"Four calm down. It's just Chuck"

"Yeah" one of her drunk friends spoke up

"He knows what to do. Your friend will be properly taken care of. He's a beast, if you know what I mean" concluding with several winks that made her look like she was having a seizure.

As if he needed more incentive, he removed Elena's hands and marched over to her

BTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBT

"Hey. No. Let go" came her slurred voice. Her tiny manicured fingers wrapped around the bigger sweatier arm. It wouldn't budge. The hold got tighter by the minute.

Eventually, the hand alone pulled her up and away from the table till she was forced to lean against the even sweatier body. Her head lolled to the side. This was the view Four saw. Bonnie with her eyes shut and strands of hair covering parts of her face. She was almost positive she was going to vomit.

"Get off... I'll - I'll scream" he heard her manage to say almost audibly

"Come on now. There's nothing to be afraid of. We're all friends here"

By now, his other arm had found it's way right underneath her knees. He was perparing to lift her out of her seat when the familiar british baritone interrupted.

"Get the fuck away from her" Four interrupted "I won't say it twice"

Chuck's smirked before turning to the side.

His first instinct was to knock whoever it was' teeth out. He let go of the caramel skinned woman, who was now discovering she had no stamina. She couldn't even sway. She just fell as soon as she was released.

Four caught her falling form from hitting the hard wood and put her small frame to rest on him.

When his eyes met Chuck's, they were already amber, and glowing.

He was an actual werewolf.

Chuck, almost immediately stepped back. Four almost smirked.

Chuck knew a real werewolf when he saw one. He wasn't willing to take the risk of fighting a werewolf on a full moon and dying in front of all these people who had given him a reputation.

Four watched the blond haired man ran through his options in his mind. If he wasn't holding on to Bonnie he would have made the decision for him. And he would have seriously enjoyed punching the little fuck's lights out, he knew there was only so much he could do with his out of it assistant relying on him for stability.

"Walk away" his darkened voice said.

Even through the loud pumping music, Chuck heard him clearly.

When he saw that they had retreated a good distance, he turned to finally tackle the issue that was Bonnie. Careful not to let her fall off the stool, he turned her around till she was facing him.

"Okay Bennett, I've got you. I'll need you to open those eyes for me"

Bonnie sluggishly but surely pried her lids open till her jade orbs were visible. Her focus was all over the place until she finally settled on him.

She darted out her tongue to wet her lips and that innocent move alone did something to his groin. She wrapped her hands around his neck and soothingly moved it up and down till it was buried in the hair at the nape of his neck.

Four put his hands under her knees and lifted her clear off the stool with little to no effort at all. This elicited a small moan from her. Four found himself wanting to hear more. Her scent she put on from earlier was still very infiltrating. Right now, the man was feeling a little tight in the nether regions. With a tightened hold on her, he exited the club. Not thinking once to say goodbye to his girlfriend or even look in her direction.

This had Elena raging mad, but she knew better than to confront him. She actually cared about the 'relationship' lasting. Besides, Bonnie was no competition. ' _Not even close'_ she reassured herself before she turned back to the shots that awaited her.

When they had finally made it to the car, Bonnie asked to be put down. He complied. The man watched as the goosebumps appeared on her skin. Her breathing showed in the cold night air. Her nipples turned rock hard and protruded through the cotton. Ever the gentleman, he took off his tailored to perfection Armani suit and put it on her small frame.

Needless to say, it swallowed her form whole.

Carefully, he helped her into the seat. She was blissfully unaware her gown had risen up even higher.

Together they drove in silence. That is, until she spoke.

"I'm hungry. I want a big cheesy burger with some fries"

"It's 11:30 Bonnie"

"but I haven't had anything to eat all day" she whined "I was working on your shit all day and I skipped lunch" she hiccuped "and I'm hungry"

The man didn't say anything. She was unhinged but she wasn't wrong.

He knew he was to blame. He felt guilt. But he wasn't one to express feelings openly. And so he drove on till he spotted a McDonalds drive thru.

He kept his eyes on her distracted form while the voice from the drive thru rattled off greetings.

"I'll have one cheese burger-"

"a double"

"A double cheese burger with fries and a chocolate milkshake"

He looked to her for approval and she gave him a thumbs up.

He never expected her to be that quick. But she was. She was practically on his lap when she yelled out the window

"and extra ketchup"

Once they collected her meal, he drove off till he could find a place to park and sit in silence while she ate. Bonnie moaned with every bite. Every now and then chanting 'oh my God, it's so good'.

It was now midnight. The ambience was peaceful. All the stars were out to light up the night sky. They sat down in a comfortable silence. The only sound that was made was her occasionally slurping from her milkshake.

It was still a wonder how she managed to put away all of that food in so little time.

The caramel woman turned to the brown haired man

"Can I touch your stubble?" she asked rhetorically

The man looked at her like she had grown two heads. He almost wanted to laugh.

The Bonnie he worked with everyday didn't even look him in the eye whenever they spoke. This Bonnie however was not holding back. This was the third time she was asking to touch his face. Before he could give his usual 'No you may not' she turned to face him. Her bottom lip was captured in her top teeth.

She didn't wait for his response. Her perfectly manicured fingers found her way to his short beard hair and caressed softly.

After several seconds of soft lingering touches, she withdrew her hand with a small chuckle.

"You're beautiful"

she looked into his brown eyes as she said. Before this afternoon, Bonnie never had emotional outbursts. Not towards him anyway. But here he was for the second time that day being taken aback by his worker's words.

Their gazes lingered. He looked at her with curiosity. His brows furrowed and his mouth was slightly agape as he tried to figure the puzzle that was Bonnie Bennett.

"You already know that" she continued

He arched a brow now, wandering where she was going with her words. His focus now switching between her eyes and her mouth

"But you're just such a dick"

she paused

"If you weren't so mean to me I would probably have been love struck"

She took a sip out of her drink

"Caroline doesn't mind it though. Infact, she finds it hot and wants you to 'fifty shades of grey her till next year', whatever that means"

She went back to slurping

He gave a small pause before asking

"And You? What do you want?" he asked as she came even closer to him

"What I want" she trails " is for you to be more... I don't know, human?"

A halt

"You're always so closed off and emotionless. I should know. I mean, I'm supposed to be the closest person to you in the whole company, yet I'm just as clueless as the rest of the world"

"I'm not asking you to talk about your feelings or any shit like that. I guess I just want you to show a little more of your personality, passion, anything. You know, most days I feel like I work for a computer"

She licked her lips and sank back into her seat "but I'm wasting my time anyway. I'm not relevant and you don't care"

There was a long pause.

He wasn't one to show his caring side very often but he figured she deserved a break from asshole Tobias.

"You are relevant Bennett"

"Am I? ... No Am I really?. It feels more like I'm your disposable human calculator"

"Why would you feel that"

"Are you seriously asking me that"

The look on his face gave her her answer

"Forget it. It's nothing"

"Say it Bennett"

She released a sigh

"I don't need anyone to like me. Not you and definitely not Elena. I'm not insecure enough to want that. However I need you to acknowledge that I am going to be around for a while. Rebekah is my best friend and I love your mom, so my connection isn't just to you"

Another sigh

"All I'm saying is you can do your cut off from the world thing when we're at work. That's your territory. It's fine. What I don't appreciate however is you being condescending towards me and looking at me like I'm always about to say something stupid-"

"Now hold on there Bennett. I don't think you're stupid"

"Yes you do" she retorted

"No. I do not. You are unarguably one of the brightest minds at EI. You secured two positions in four months of working. Do you think I would let someone that I thought was stupid have that in my company" his deep accented voice argued

She gave a long pause

"I guess not"

"Alright. Then that topic is done"

A sigh

"Look. Before we go on with your list of things I do wrong, I would like to apologise"

"I'm listening"

He leaned against the head rest

"What I did was wrong. I had no right to put my hands on you and I am sorry. It will never happen again but you do have to promise not to get on my bad side on a bad day"

"mmm that's not really an apology if you have to use the word but"

"That's the best you going to get from me Bennett, I suggest you take it"

"Fine"

She set down her cup

"Getting back to our previous discussion. You also need to stop looking at me like I'm some sort of meat"

He chuckles in a manner that she has come to like "I'm sorry what?"

"Yeah! You keep studying me and giving me that look"

"What look?"

"The one you have in your eyes now. Like you want to devour me or something."

"Given my nature, I do"

"So you do admit it. For a while I thought I was going crazy" she watched as a small smile graced his full lips

"I admit to admiring you Bonnie Bennett. You are... perfection in it's rarest form."

"Go on" sh smirked as she loudly sipped now

"You have appropriately messy hair. Your eyes are the perfect shade of green. You have a cute little button nose. Your tiny freckles no one knows are existent" he paused before his baritone voice turned even deeper and huskier

"Your body"

His toffee brown eyes took on a lighter hue

The little woman gulped before slamming her legs shut. She let out a small chuckle

"I'm intrigued. I didn't know I had so many great feat-"

It was unexpected. It really was. One second she was looking into her boss' chestnut orbs. The next she felt warm hands cup both sides of her face and a set of full pillow soft lips come down on hers.

The kiss was soft. Slow. Lingering. Making her parts come alive. It sent tingles all over her body. His warm blood red lips enveloped hers in a lazy yet passionate kiss that seemed to go on forever. Both stayed in the same position while their lips lazily weaved over the other's.

Once their lips separated slightly, he looked into her eyes. She looked like she was seeing him for the first time. He looked to her for approval. Bonnie slightly nodded and that was all the permission he needed. His lips covered hers once more.

This time with more heat. More fire. Not that Bonnie minded. Whatever she had drank in that bar had heightened her senses and everything felt 10 times awesomer. Sounds of lips smacking loudly and erotically echoed throughout the car. Also accompanied by the sounds of their hurried pants whenever they broke in between kisses. Little high pitched moans escaped from her when she finally granted his tongue access into her mouth. He, in turn lifted her all the way from her passengers seat and onto his lap. Both of her legs across him. Right atop his bulging hard on.

While both warm tongues fused together in their duel, their hands got busy. Hers were interlocked in his hair and neck, occasionally gripping his shoulders for support. His were low on her small waist and lower back. He didn't think he could get any harder until her scent hit him. He wasn't in control. He didn't know when his hands ripped her dress clean off. He grabbed at both sides at split it right down the middle.

The small woman gave a small whimper in shock. Her body from the waist up was now exposed to the cold night wind. Before she could dwell on it, his blood red lips took her baby pink ones in his again.

"Mmm no no" she protested. All while still infused in the scorching kiss

"What is it?" his deep accent said, neither one having the will power to pull away from the kiss. Both of them hurriedly breathed into each other. With every passing second, it got hotter and hotter.

"It's cold. I don't wanna freeze"

She didn't need to say anymore. Four gave her one last lingering kiss before he helped her put on his suit again. With the speed that rivalled anyone else's, he took off to his penthouse.

It took him approximately 10 minutes to get to the high rise location. When he had parked his car in the building's more than impressive parking lot, he took the aroused woman's hand and led her to the elevators. The time they had spent driving had done nothing to quell their arousal. If anything, it made them want each other even more. Once they shut the elevator doors his gaze went to the breathtaking woman whose arms were not even visible in his suit's long sleeves. Her eyes met his once more. Tension? Sparks? Arousal? Whatever it was that overtook the space, Bonnie didn't seem to care. She practically ran to him and the handsome specimen wasted no time in picking her up. Their lips fused together once more. It was like they never stopped. Bonnie knew that she could kiss his succulent lips forever.

The muscular brit with soft brown hair bit on her bottom lip, not enough to hurt but just enough to increase her state of wetness. The elevator for pinged open and neither noticed. They fell right through the elevator door and still maintained their state of entanglement.

She managed her place on his hips without falling. Her hands ran over his face, hair, neck and broad chest.

Tobias didn't know how he blindly led them to his door or even opened it. With his palms kneading both her ass cheeks, he stumbled into the apartment. He repeatedly grabbed her ass and slapped it, but the perky muscle only bounced back. He slammed her against the door he shut close.

At this point, they were already dry humping. His clothed erection pushed into her barely clothed heat.

With the remaining resistance he had thrown out the window, he ripped the rest of her dress. The 30 year old ivory skinned man covered her right chocolate nipple with his tongue and mouth, while he palmed and squeezed her left.

"Ohhh. Ohhh yesss"

In between moans, she managed to get his shirt off. When he saw that she was fumbling with his buckle, he placed her down and quickly got rid of his trousers. Bonnie had both of her hands on his shoulder for support. Four quickly but carefully picked up her right leg and placed it right above his ass, her heat was in perfect alignment with his eight inch veined monster.

Slowly, he inserted his phallus into her sopping wet vagina.

Bonnie didn't moan. Instead she gave a groan. A groan that turned into a small scream. She had no idea why she'd scream during penetration. However, her brain wasn't functioning normally and everything she felt was heightened so she'd give herself a pass. 4 inches of his pole stayed inside of her slippery channel, dwelling and appreciating the warmth and how nicely he slipped in, despite the hole being extremely snug.

He took pride in the fact that he could make her wet enough to slip in without halting. Now that four inches of his penis had made it's way into her warm crevice, he pulled out of her, till only the tip was left inside of her and mercilessly slammed back in again. This time, all 8 inches were in.

The accountant bit her lip to muffle her scream

"Oh my god. It's in so deep. I feel full" she chuckled. He chuckled in response before planting kisses on her neck.

By now he had began thrusting. Fast and hard. He was not in the frame of mind for slow and torturous. Both hands held unto her hips to secure them as his rod completely rammed into her cervix. By now she couldn't control it. She was screaming. The leg that she stood with couldn't keep up anymore so he had too hold it up along with the other.

"ahhhh, oh my god... I'm coming" it didn't take long before she came hard.

However, she didn't relent on her torturing of his penis.

The feeling of her pussy swallowing his dick drove him over the edge. The way her wet heat welcomed him after retreating to the cold air. The fact that she still managed to squeeze the life out of him despite his speed, the wet and squishy sounds her pussy made every time he thrusted in or pulled out. All of these factors hitting him at once caused him to growl.

He sped their intertwined bodies up to his room and basically threw them on the bed. The air left Bonnie's throat. He never gave her time to recover. He sped up his pace.

Bonnie Bennett would never give herself the title of screamer during sex.

However, what she was doing now was way beyond her control. She could hear herself screaming out things like 'Oh my god. Oh my god fuck me ' or 'Fuck me please'

Old Bonnie would have never said those things. Not out loud anyway. So she wondered why she was saying them now.

"You want me to fuck you?" he said as he continued to pound her sopping vagina

"Yessss please. Fuck me" she screamed in reply. With that, he abruptly halted and pulled out of her

Her eyes flashed open

"wait, what are you doing?" she asked in her state of arousal and confusion

"Shut up" was all his accented deep voice said before he turned her over. Now she was on all fours. A new wave of excitement washed over her. She had never tried this position before. Without warning, he gave several slaps to her ass

"Owww, what was that?"

"That, was me prepping you for this" with his huge palms, he spread her ass cheeks apart, all the while kneading them. He had an unobstructed view to his assistant's glistening and inviting pussy. Her manicured hand came up to cover it.

"Don't stare"

He removed her hand

"Don't tell me what to do"

Without warning, he pushed all 8 inches of muscle into her snug hole. She came for the second time.

The dirty talk began

"I'm going to pound this pink pussy so hard, you won't be able to walk straight for the next two months"

She only bit her lips as both hands were placed on the head rest for support. His accent made her wetter. If that was even physically possible.

"Please fuck my pussy Mr Eaton"

Four spread her ass cheeks apart to give him more room and increased the force of his thrusts. He was balls deep in his assistant. Bonnie at that point had to put her hands behind her and on his stomach to keep his from going in to deep. She could feel him in her stomach for fuck's sake.

He felt that sensation. His balls tightened. His dick got harder. He was about to cum. He held her ass steady and began to work her hole vigorously. Soon after, he released spurt after spurt of creamy semen into her womb. And yet, his dick was still rock hard.

He turned her around again until they were face to face. His fuck stick gave her no reprieve.

He examined her as he continued to ram his 8 inch penis into her tiny but clinging hole. The only sounds in the room, save for Bonnie's moans and screams were the squishing of her vagina and his balls slapping against her ass.

He watched as her eyes were shut close. Her bottom lip held captive by her top teeth. Her perky breasts bouncing as she moved up and down his dick. His now glistening phallus exiting and being swallowed by her now swelling pussy.

"Look at me" he said and watched as her eyes gently opened. Her mouth was slightly ajar too. His quick thrusts gradually slowed down till it stopped completely. The man admired how her messy hair was all over her face. Framing it in a way that only he had appreciated as beautiful. For a minute, he found himself falling deep in her eyes. His hands gently caressed her face before immediately resuming his thrusts at high speed. He was able to capture her gasping in surprise at his actions. Now, both lovers just starred into each other's eyes as she bounced on his dick. Slowly, he lowered his head to hers and took her lips in his. They kiss sensually and his thrusts unconsciously slowed down. He still went deep enough to make her moan into the kiss. When they broke apart from the kiss, he increased his speed and went harder than before. Bonnie felt a foreign sensation. Considering she had just cum a few seconds ago, she wasn't sure what it was. Four continued to thrust harder and hit that spot that made her scream even deeper until Bonnie couldn't hold the scream in anymore.

"Ahhhh, ohhh fuck" she felt the liquid gushing forth from inside her and onto his dick. He continued to thrust harder and so she put her hand around his dick while he thrusts and pulls it out. Almost immediately after, a stream of liquid cum, erupts from her centre. Bonnie placed her hand over the waterworks that wouldn't stop flowing. This was something she had never experienced in all of her sexual encounters. This felt like what Caroline had described to her as squirting. She felt like a porn star. Wordlessly, he removed her hands and wet his dick with her warm fluid. She noticed that while he watched her squirt, his eyes turned an amber shade. Four pulled her to him by her legs and inserted himself into her once more. It didn't take long for the familiar pressure too build up in his dick again.

Now Bonnie had her hands on his face, caressing his stubble and lips as they bounced together. His hands held her ass up as he plowed into her

"Oh god, I'm cumming again"

"mmm yesss. Cum on me. I want to feel your cum all over my dick"

"ahhh" she moaned "Cum with me please" she held onto his shoulders now

"Holy shit" he whispered as his dick got impossibly harder

"I'm cumming"

"Cum inside me. I want to feel your semen inside my pussy"

"Fuck" If he wasn't turned on before, now he definitely was. His dick erupted, spilling ten long streams of sticky cum into her.

Both of them came to completion together. Four could feel his dick gradually deflating.

Feeling spent, he collapsed on the bed, not caring to pull out. Gently, he brought the already sleeping Bonnie on top of him, loving the warmth she gave off. He didn't know how had managed to, but he brought the covers on top of them to keep them warm too.

"I appreciate you Bennett" he said to her unconscious form and continued to stroke her hair until he submitted to sleep.

BTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBT

"Oh my God Bon. I can't even... Oh my God. I'm so happy for you!"

Bonnie frowned at her friend who was having too much fun with her situation

"But I am! Not the part where as an assistant, you slept with your boss, but the part where as a Bonnie you slept with a Tobias Eaton. I mean that's massive"

Bonnie was mortified

"Speaking of, was he? massive down there I mean?"

"Oh my God. Caroline no. We are not talking about our boss' Penis" she exclaimed as she stood up and headed into her kitchen. Caroline followed.

"Hey, I'm just talking about it, you're the one that actually got to use it"

The brunette shot her a groan before throwing her turkey baster at her.

"Care stop. This is serious. I'm probably not going to last long at EI anymore and now I can't even look my boss in the eye"

The blonde gave a sigh before walking to her

"Okay. So you slept with your boss. It's totally unprofessional, against all rules, very tainting to your image"

"You're not helping"

"My point is, who cares? You're both consenting adults who had a few too many drinks last night. Both of you are old enough to get past this, plus no one will ever know. So stop your worrying"

"Care I can't lose this job"

"And you won't. Relax Bon"

The blond enveloped her in a warm hug and rubbed her arm in soothing motions. Caroline knew how to be very comforting when she wanted to. That was why they were best friends. They were each other's support systems. Just two blondes and a brunnette.

After a while, the perky sales rep pulled her away.

"Serious shit aside though. The fuckfest. Details. Now."

"Caroline!!" her cheeks darkened

"Don't be a prude now Bennett. Spill. How long? Was there hair pulling? Did he hit it from the back? Was he a freak? He looks like it. Did you cum?"

"If I answer these questions, there won't be anymore talking about this topic ever"

"We'll see" the perky blonde shrugged

"I don't know, maybe 8 or 9. Definitely my biggest"

"Ooh nice, go on" she crooned

"Hair pulling? Not that I remember but probably. Yes. Yes. And yes. 4 times. Plus, I did that thing you were telling me about... the... the"

"Squirting?"

Bonnie nodded

"Holy fucking shit. No further questions"

Bonnie didn't know how they did it, but they managed to get through the evening without any more talk about Four. Which took great restraint on Caroline's part. The day rolled into night. When Rudy Bennett arrived, Bonnie had explained to him that somethings he wouldn't want details of had happened but he didn't have to worry about it happening again.

With that, he'd adviced her to be careful and let go of the issue.

After taking his medication, he joined the girls on the couch. The three watched reruns of Friends till the sun came up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **I don't think this chapter is all that good, but y'all have waited for too long so here it goes**

Freshly manicured blood red nails slammed onto her desk.

The caramel skinned minx knew who they belonged to. She also knew her British best friend would not stop harassing her until she gave her an answer.

"Rebekah can you stop. I'm working"

"The bloody hell you are"

The blonde whipped the crisp white envelope in front of her face

"Yes or no"

The green eyed woman rolled her eyes and stood up from her desk

"Leave me alone"

She walked across the room, ensuring she didn't get lost in the Eaton bombshells ensemble.

Yes, the british blonde looked very out of place in the mundane Biotech company. She was in high fashion boots, an enormous overpriced coat and large shades. It was 68 degrees out for fuck's sake. But the blonde insisted it was 'part of her outfit'. There was never a dull moment with her. The paparazzi never had one diminishing or even remotely bad moment when it came to her.

To Bonnie, it just seemed like stress. But the 26 year old's middle name was nothing if not extra.

With an incredible amount of power Bonnie knew Rebekah possessed but was still taken aback by, she was pulled, no **_grabbed_** aback.

"Owww Bekah! How many times do I have to tell you to stop manhandling me? Christ" she massaged her tiny biceps

Caroline spoke up

"You know you could put an end to all of this Bonnie. Just learn to do things our way"

"Yes. Or. No Bennett" Rebekah interrupted once more. This time she took off her glasses to show she meant business

"No... There's your answer. Satisfied?"

Both blondes smirked

"You're going Bennett"

"You realize you can't physically make me go right?"

Both blondes replied with smirks

"Can't we?" Rebekah teased

"Challenge accepted" the Forbes blonde added

"Look I get what you two are trying to do. And even though it's really sweet-"

The British intonation interrupted

"You'd rather drop dead than be in the same room with my brother...again"

"No... That's not...exactly it"

"She's just scared that if they stay in the same space for too long, they might jump each other and fuck on a table or something"

Bonnie choked on air

"Knowing my brother's sex drive, it's not impossible" Rebekah shrugged

The brunette spoke up then

"What part of this conversation isn't weird to you"

Rebekah smirked in return

"And shouldn't the jokes have stopped by now. It's been a month. What about the two week mark"

"It would have been forgotten, but you told us about your sex dreams about a certain brother of mine ... ergo, this is your fault"

"Okay you heifers need to leave. I have actual work that needs getting back to"

"Come on Bennett. It's just an auction. You know I have to go. The old cow holds one every year and our family always attends. It's almost mandatory. It's like tradition"

Rebekah sat in front of her

"Just come for me. I can't afford to be stuck there with those uptight surgery ridden pretentious wankers again. I would kill myself and that... would be a tragedy"

Bonnie chuckled "Stop being so fucking dramatic"

"No you stop being so fucking scared. Look if you're with Bekah, you'll barely have time for anyone else"

The caramel woman gave a sigh following a small groan

"Rebekah..."

The blonde clasped her palms together and pouted

The pecan coloured woman scratched her loose shoulder length waves

"Fine I'll think about it okay? Damn your persuasive nature"

"You're used to it. Lunch?" Caroline said as she picked up her purse and headed for the door

"um... I can't right now" She motioned to the stack of files her bitch of a supervisor left on her desk

The blonde understood. She gave a look Bonnie was all too familiar with

"What do you want us to get you?"

She sent her friend a small grin

"Surprise me" before diving back into her work.

She had stayed working for about thirty minutes when a knock on her glass door interrupted her focus.

Her gaze went to her door. What she found was not what she'd expected at all.

He was not her lunch. But damn, if he didn't look delicious.

His lips lifted up at the corners

'She wore her hair down today'

All the while, her mouth unconsciously fell open. The bottom of her two front teeth making their appearance.

She always managed to look like he'd caught her doing something wrong

"Wh- um what are you doing down here... _sir_?"

She wasn't thinking right anymore. His lips looked extra plump today. They always has a certain way they were pursed. It always caused a level of unexplainable wetness

But she was right, he'd never been in the department before, talk of even her office. Taken by surprise was putting it mildly.

He made the small stroll to her desk and unconsciously, she stood.

He lifted the similar white envelope to her face.

"Okay?" she trailed

"As I'm sure Rebekah already told you, Greyson Gilbert is having a fundraiser this weekend"

"Yeah?"

"He wants EI present. Not just the Eaton family"

He dropped the letter atop her polished desk

"Why are you telling me this?"

"He specifically requested for you"

It wasn't what he said. It was how he said it. His lips were saying something, but his eyes were saying they wanted to do sinful things to her on her office desk.

She was probably imagining it

"He requested for me? Instead of the my supervisor? or Director of finance?"

Four didn't give an answer. But she understood what his silence meant

"Do you... not want me to go?"

"I never said anything of the sort" he retorted before sliding the letter over to her.

He looked like he was bored of the conversation already. This man never failed to confuse her.

He walked away from her, closer to the door. At once, he came to a stop.

All the while, Bonnie studied his beautiful back.

He turned to face her.

"Come here"

Bonnie raised a perfectly done brow

He raised his full ones in reply

Tentatively she moved from behind her desk. She adjusted her skirt as she made the walk to him.

He salivated in his mouth. She wasn't even trying to be sexy. She had on a fitting knee length cream skirt and a snug plain white long sleeved shirt that was tucked in. Her hair swished around her shoulders in soft waves. She had minimal to no makeup on. Her little feet in single strapped heels. She was simple but it was breath taking.

She stopped when she was several feet away from him. He moved closer until she was right in front of him.

Without warning, his large hands snaked their way around her waist and pulled her close. Leaving her to support herself with his broad frame. She had to stand on the tip of her toes for what he did next. His nose went to her soft neck and he took a gentle but greedy whiff of her.

Bonnie kept her hands locked together in between them. She didn't know what to do. She had no idea if this was normal here and so she stood quietly until she relaxed into the familiarity of his arms. He pulled her closer to take one last whiff before easing away. His hold didn't get any looser.

"You smell divine" His chestnut orbs stared into her emerald ones.

The catch though, was that she wasn't wearing the special scent. Or any fragrance. It was all Bonnie Bennett.

The brunette was beyond confused. After their encounter over a month ago, he made it very clear that what they did was a mistake never to be mentioned.

They'd kept their distance from each other. Sometimes, they ran into each other long after closing hours when the two workaholics were leaving. Just a series of short and awkward encounters. So this was beyond trippy.

"What are you- Oh" She interrupted herself

The handsome specimen was in her face once more. His lips were right above hers. Teasing hers. They weren't touching but they were sharing breaths

Her mouth went dry. Her brain went numb

"I thought you said it didn't mean anything" she whispered. She didn't trust her voice to speak without breaking

He didn't reply. Only smirked. He put his large hands under her chin and tilted it upwards until their lips brushed.

If one more second had passed, she wasn't sure they would have managed to remain clothed.

His sister's sinister british accent called from the threshold

"Toby!"

"What are you doing all the way down here."

A pause

"In finance and administration" she teased

Bonnie jerked away and he let her.

Rebekah walked towards the two of them before giving him a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek. He gave her a small smile.

A smile she was very familiar with.

His pissed off smile.

She could tell he was annoyed that her and Caroline interrupted their little moment. She didn't care.

Over his shoulder, the blonde 25 year old smirked at Bonnie.

From behind her, Caroline gave a knowing look.

Almost instantly, his phone chimed. It was the Clinical Research Supervisor.

"I have to get back" was his curt answer

"Go home to your daughter Bekah" leaving her with another small cheek kiss a tight squeeze to her biceps

He shifted his gaze to the brunette and gave her a look that clearly said _'this is not over'_

He sent Caroline a small nod of acknowledgement and stepped out.

Both blondes turned to her. Mischief written all over their features.

"What the hell was that Bonnie" Caroline screamed in excitement

"You make it too easy Bennett" Rebekah chimed in

"Please don't" she reached for her chair

"If we didn't intervene you two would've probably had... window sex or some shit like that. Then you'd have a bigger problem than just us knowing"

Bonnie was till fighting the haze.

"Look I can't tell you guys what happened because I don't understand what happened"

"But you didn't want it to stop" Caroline finished for her

"Aww, you poor little sex depraved woman"

Caroline dropped her lunch on the wide mahogany surface again

"Welp... As scared as I am to leave you here, in fear that I'll wake up to some office sex scandal tomorrow. I have hr duties that need attending to"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later"

Rebekah still stood smirking

"Both of you. Leave Bekah" Bonnie clarified

The peppy blonde pouted

Both left and Bonnie was alone with her thoughts once more.

This was going to be a long ass week. She could feel the headache coming on strongly.

 **BTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBT**

The week had dragged on slowly. Painfully slow.

That was why Rebekah Eaton was beyond elated when she got the call from the 5"2 woman a few days later, saying she would be attending.

This was the first time she was guaranteed not to be bored out of her mind at the stupid event. Maybe even work a little matchmaking magic.

The caramel woman didn't know what the hell she was getting herself into. All she knew was that it was going to be a fancy shmancy event. Anything that had the Gilbert name in it was know for it's elaborate nature. But what she'd googled definitely superseded her expectation.

It was for a lack of a better word 'Extravagant'.

Bonnie was humbled. She knew when to ask for help and so she called up her bubbly british best friend to give her all the help she possibly could.

With the blonde's vast knowledge of fashion, she was able to get Bonnie in what she described as 'the dress to put her closet to shame'.

The blonde bombshell had gotten her one of the most elegant yet simple dresses she'd ever laid her beautiful earthy green eyes on. A Valentino piece. And on such short notice too. Lord knows how many favours she had to call in.

It took a few hours, but the British beauty helped Bonnie get prepared. Rebekah left the caramel skinned woman's home a short while after she'd helped her with most of what she needed. She took them to the spa and then to get mani pedis and facials. But she needed to get ready too. And it took a village.

It was 8:30 now. The bronze skinned woman took her time putting on her navy blue velvet dress. She was a vision. It was a navy blue velvet midi dress that flattered her svelte but curvy figure. It had a plunging neckline that showed off enough cleavage that it was classy and not provocative. It was a halter dress that bared her back. It had several ropes criss-crossing her soft open skin.

She paired it with a simple pair of navy blue Stuart Weitzman strapped heels. Her hair was in a slightly messy bun. Her makeup was nude and flawless. She was glowing.

She was in the middle of ordering her uber when her doorbell chimed.

Her brows furrowed. She wasn't expecting anyone.

Gently she opened the door and came to face the same brown orbs that haunted her dreams every night. He was in a grey tailored to perfection three piece Armani suit. This man was a breath of fresh air.

"Hey...?" She trailed off in question. She was certainly not expecting the beautiful specimen to be at her doorstep.

His lips turned upwards

"Miss Bennett "

He wet his very full and very red bottom lip

"I fear I don't have an appropriate enough adjective to describe how breathtaking you look tonight"

Her cheeks darkened. A grin was fighting it's way to the surface.

"Thank you" she wrapped her arm around her bicep

" ...What are you doing here? On my porch?"

She said it without managing to sound rude or offensive

"You and I are representing EI and so we will be arriving together. That part I didn't think I needed to explain"

"Right... Of course I knew that"

"I'll be waiting in the car"

"Okay. Give me one minute" she slinked back inside

She quickly gathered her necessities and put them in her small clutch. She gave herself a once over. She was exuding beaty. Her soft and supple brown skin shone under the lighting of the living room.

She exhaled

"It's just one night. You'll be fine"

Giving herself a final look, she exited.

Surprisingly enough, the car ride wasn't as awkward as she'd expected it to be. There was good music and they even shared a few chuckles. It had her thinking, 'maybe they could get back to that place. That non sexually charged place'.

On arriving, the brunnette could not say she was surprised.

Everything was definitely bigger. The dresses, the food, the decorations. The entertainers. The energy of it all was so overwhelming. The caramel skinned woman could feel herself getting a migrane already. And she just got there.

Once she'd gotten past all of the interviews and conversation with strangers, Grayson Gilbert stopped them in their tracks once more.

Clearly the man hadn't stopped lusting after her. Thankfully, this time Four interrupted before he could make her feel any more uncomfortable.

"The one and only Infamous Four. So glad you could make it" the stench of alcohol wafted in their direction

"Of course" he curtly replied

"You've met Miss Bennett. She is one of EI's Top Accounting Managers" he properly introduced

He reached for her softer smaller hands before squeezing it in his and placing a kiss on it

"I could never forget a face as beautiful as hers" he said with a smirk and then turned to her.

"I did request for her after all" he said suggestively "You look ravishing" he ended on a darker tone of voice

With that, the woman gently pulled her hand away from his. A warm large arm found its way around her soft uncovered back and rested on her waist. He pulled her closer and kept his eye on Grayson's mischievous looking ones.

"Well enjoy. Grab yourselves a drink and let loose. Let the night's activities begin"

He stalked off and the smaller woman released a breath she didn't know she was holding in

"Thank you" she whispered, while keeping her eyes on the host's retreating form

Four led them into the huge hall. The overflow of people was massive but the hall didn't seem congested. Everyone was donned in some sort of designer from head to toe. The air smelled of expensive taste and judgement. After several minutes of introductions and greetings, Evelyn finally spotted them.

The Eaton matriarch made her way over to them with her daughter and granddaughter following behind.

"Bonnie" she called in her crisp accent and she engulfed the smaller woman in a warm hug

"You look absolutely stunning my dear"

"Thank you Evelyn. So do you. You look positively radiant" she said into their embrace

"Oh please child. You're too kind"

"Oh my God Bonnie" her best friend's familiar very British voice cut in.

She had her 7 month old daughter on her hip, all decked out in designer clothing from head to toe.

"You look... I can't even... I don't have words. You are glowing. Like actually glowing. What the hell... I did amazing"

All the while Four exchanged greeting with his mother

The emerald eyed woman blushed in embarrassment.

"Rebekah stop" she whispered as her cheeks turned darker

"Where's Marcel" she asked as she looked around.

"He's somewhere around" She waved it off "But I can't stop staring at you Bennett. You look bloody amazing"

Bonnie broke into a genuine smile

The blonde was in a form fitting red gown with a risqué plunging neckline. If Rebekah Eaton couldn't make a fashion statement, the earth would have to stop spinning on its axis.

"Thank you Bekah. You look drop dead gorgeous... As usual"

"As for my favourite human being"Bonnie reached for the blonde haired bundle of joy perched on her mother's hip. She couldn't keep her hands to herself anymore

"Hi Evie" Her voice went several octaves higher

"Oh my God you've gotten so big and you look so pretty" the little girl squealed in reply before holding onto her cheeks. Bonnie gave a small laugh

It didn't take long for the brunette woman to be completely immersed with the light caramel skinned baby. Before long, she began cooing.

"If we would please take our seats. The auction will begin in a few minutes" a bald man's calming voice announced. A while later, Grayson took the stage

Contrary to her expectations, the night went on smoothly. The wealthy flaunted, bragged and laughed obnoxiously. And Bonnie was having the time of her life with the 7 month old keeping her company all night. She even had the pleasure of witnessing the rare sight of Four trying to make Evie laugh. It was brief because her mother came back almost as soon as she left, but while the moment lasted, she got to watch them exchange smiles and even hold conversations. He was a natural.

The little girl held on to her uncle's scruff, while he peppered her face with chaste kisses. The media was definitely going to label this as one of his 'rare human moments'.

The night was almost over. Even though Bonnie didn't think she would, she actually had a good time. She listened to Rebekah judge every plastic looking occupant that walked past their seated area.

Sometime during the event, Elena had joined them at their table. Neither Evelyn nor Rebekah paid her any mind.

They had never really taken a liking to the gilbert girl. She didn't either. They just focused on their phones while she just focused the little bundle on her lap and once in a while clapped when they said something interesting.

The event ended a few hours after midnight and her feet were killing her. After sharing goodbyes, Tobias led her into the Audi and sped off into the night.

That was another thing she admired about him.

His love for speed. He always drove so confidently that you felt safe, even though it was at dangerously high speeds.

In no time at all he had her home. There was no tension at all and both of them appreciated that. Just a man and a woman with no tension in the middle.

"Thanks for the ride" she said after the car came to a stop

His lips pursed and he gave a cavalier shrug

"Anytime bird"

That made all her thinking activities come to a halt.

Did Tobias Eaton just give her a super adorable nickname?

Granted, it was a term most British people used loosely, but this was Four we were talking about. The same Four that either wasn't bothered to learn your first name or didn't give a shit about who you were period.

 ** _'He called me bird'_** her mind kept singing it until she realized it was getting weird

She gave a small genuine grin before she exited the polished black car.

She bit her lip before turning back to him one last time. She removed the stands of hair flying all over her face, courtesy of the night's breeze.

"Goodnight" her hand came up and gave a small wave

A smile ghosted his lips as he copied her motion and waved back

"Goodnight Bonnie"

With that, he pulled away from her driveway

 **AN: Sorry this is so short. A longer chapter coming in a few hours.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **AN: Sorry it's a day late. I just rushed to get this out there. Might take it down later to post something better.**

 **But here you go anyway**

A month and a few weeks had passed since the night of the Fundraiser which marked the beginning of her and Four's new tension free relationship.

The usually stone faced Four now smirked at her as a form of greeting. She'd reply with a wave on some days and throw a snarky remark on other days.

Sometimes he primarily looked like he wanted to take her captive and keep her for himself.

But now, she had a look. The look she gave him to snap him out of his dirty thoughts.

They even held conversations that weren't work related. That one time, they had lunch in his office together.

The both of them had formed an interesting dynamic. Bonnie and Tobias held playful banter.

He bantered.

With someone that wasn't Rebekah.

It wasn't like a buddy buddy thing where they hung out all day and made idle talk. No.

Their paths crossed, he admired her ass, she cautioned him.

Elena was still very in the picture.

She dropped by his office at least three times a week. Still rude as ever. Especially to the caramel beauty. The last time Bonnie laid eyes on her, she was pushing past her and making her way to the restrooms. What was wrong? The brown skinned woman didn't care to know.

She liked that her position at EI wasn't compromised anymore and she LOVED the fact that they were able to put the drunken mistake of a night behind them.

She was feeling great. Life was feeling great. Everything was coming up great.

Except for today.

"Fuck" the weary voice called from the bathroom stall

"You okay in there Bon? We've been at this for over an hour. Do I need to tell Four we can't make it? You know your health comes first"

The brown skinned woman wiped at her mouth with the tissue the concerned blonde handed her. On slightly shaky feet, she made her way to one of the sinks and splashed water on her face.

The usually radiant looking 24 year old was alarmingly pale.

Her usually glowing caramel skin looked dull and bland.

Caroline was beyond worried for her friend.

"Should we just go to the hospital now? I'm sure Four will understand"

She spoke up for the first time since her vomiting series had let up

"Care I'm fine. I'll be fine"

"But you're -"

"Trust me. It'll pass" Bonnie reassured her blonde friend and herself in the process.

"Plus, Four is still processing the whole Elena's surprise Pregnancy thing. I can't add any more shit to that"

The blonde huffed but still relented.

Talking to anyone was the last thing on her mind anyway. Whatever it was that was wrong with her body was what had her freaked out.

The toffee skinned woman couldn't think of any reason for the random sickness. It wasn't flu season?

But she did eat out last night so she couldn't rule out food poisoning.

Deep inside of Bonnie Bennett, she was frightened to death.

Her anxiety kept reminding the little woman that the constant vomiting and the fatigue were all symptoms her father had experienced right before he was diagnosed to be with the early stages of hepatocellular carcinoma.

And she had been vomiting for two days now. Two.

Her blonde bestfriend of 18 years saw, in her less than vibrant green eyes, how tightly she was trying to hold herself together.

She knew about Bonnie's father's liver cancer and how hard it was on them.

Especially for Bonnie, when they had to move away from all their family in Virginia so they could get better treatment and a better job to pay for it.

Caroline was there when she scored her job at EI.

The Forbes woman was there when Bonnie helped her father set up his little dream pharmacy business which contributed to income that went back into his treatment.

In the past month, her father's hepatic cancer had worsened and now he was at home on strict bed rest. Bonnie had to work overtime and the Biotechnology company and still take over at her father's store to do the books.

She worked to gather enough money for her father's surgery and fast. Because she was given a certain date to have it by.

Bonnie didn't want anyone to know. Even Rebekah. She kept their plight a secret from the entire Eaton family.

Caroline had found out by accident.

The blonde gave a small sound of pity before wrapping her arms around the smaller woman. There wasn't going to be any emotional breakdowns. Not today.

Just her giving reassurance to her loved one.

After the nausea had subsided, both women headed out of the restroom.

They earnestly made their way to the conference room that was several offices away, even if they would only be catching the last few minutes of the meeting anyway.

Caroline stepped in first before the brunette followed. Both took their seats at the end of the table as Carl from research and development rounded off with his presentation.

From Four's place at the far end of the table, he eyed the 5"2 woman carefully.

She was in a simple dress. A yellow dress.

She still looked magnificent in it. But something was different. She was pale. And shaky. They had been in the meeting for a total of ten minutes and she had wet her lips for the 7th time. Her usually vibrant green eyes were now dull and lacklustre. Something was definitely not right.

Bonnie wiped the sweat off her hairline with the back of her hand.

The bronze woman was definitely feeling the heat now. The room had suddenly turned ten times hotter than when she stepped in. Her hands were clammy. She rubbed them against her thigh. She was floating in and out of lucidity. Her vision was going in and out of focus.

"We'll pick this up tomorrow" Four said right in the middle of the blonde middle aged woman's speech.

Everyone sat there confused.

Alberta's presentation wasn't even over yet. Two more people from Operations and Project Management still had progress reports to give.

"This meeting is adjourned. You may Leave.. Now" his Deep and dulcet British baritone spoke with finality

Without another word, all of the occupants gathered their belongings and headed out one by one. Bonnie sat still. Even when the room was almost emptied out.

"Bon, we need to go" Caroline said softly to the green eyed woman as she saw Four approaching closer

"Miss Forbes can you give us a minute"

It wasn't a question, she understood that. But Caroline lingered for a bit before she left the room

"Are you feeling alright bird" that was another thing he did. He still called her bird.

Not very professional but she didn't mind it. Not one bit.

The 24 year old brunette used her hands to comb her hair out of her face and took a deep steadying breath.

"Never better" she gave a waning smile.

Four however was not satisfied with her response

His voice was wavering in her ears and her vision was having dark spots. The room was turning darker and darker.

"Bonnie"

"Excuse me" She swiftly stood up.

Her rapid action made her head spin even faster and she wobbled on her feet

"You want to tell me what the hell is going on with you?" he held on to her elbow to stabilize her

"It's nothing. I'm ... fine. Really... -"

She didn't realise it when the darkness overtook her. The world instantly disappeared with no warning and she lost control of all her limbs.

She fell, unconscious.

As a reflex, his arms shot out and caught her before she could hit against anything that would cause her any trauma.

The English 6"2 god lifted her up bridal style and flashed out of the conference room.

It would have taken him less than a second to get her out of the building, but he needed her Blonde friend to tag along too.

As he appeared with Bonnie's unconscious form in his arms, Caroline's mouth fell agape.

"Oh my God" she yelled "What the hell happened to her? Bon?!"

"Don't ask bloody questions. Get in the car and call Rebekah"

No one said anything until they got to the Modern looking hospital, St. Anthony's.

They arrived in under 10 minutes.

Bonnie was taken to a separate room where she was to be treated, while the both of them sat in the waiting room.

They had been waiting for half an hour. Sometime during their wait, Rebekah and Evelyn joined them.

After almost 40 minutes, the chubby Caucasian nurse came back to the waiting room and all parties sprung up from their seats.

Amidst all that was going on, Caroline was pleased to see that Four genuinely cared for her best friend.

"What happened to her? Is she going to be alright?"

That was Rebekah

"Relax dear, nothing to worry about. It was just a bit of dehydration. And her stress levels are way too high. The poor soul's been overworking herself"

She turned to face the only male in the bunch

"You should monitor her and make sure she doesn't do too much. That kind of strain is terrible for the baby. She's in her first trimester so she's definitely going to be experiencing a lot of fatigue. All you need to do is make sure she doesn't do too much"

Four sets of brows went up

"Congratulations then. I'm assuming you're the father?" She gave a warm smile.

Evelyn was about to interrupt when Rebekah cut in

"He is" she shot her mother the look that said 'I'll explain later'

Caroline released a chortle. Her brows still crinkled.

"I'm sorry. I have to make sure I heard you right . Bonnie's pregnant? She's going to be a mom?"

"Yes dear. She's about 9 to 10 weeks along. I'm guessing this is news for you all?"

Caroline gave her a look as if to say 'You think?'

"Well Congratulations all the same. She's awake now if you would like to see her"

"Yes please" Evelyn answered

The short woman led them all to where the Bennett woman was recuperating.

The brown haired brit followed behind quietly.

'Surely life wasn't about to fuck him over the way he was thinking.'

He was known for keeping cool and being able to handle any situation effortlessly.

But a child? Two children? At the same time?

The light brown haired brit hoped it was a prank. Glitch. Error in the system.

His brows remained squeezed together.

He planned to get to the bottom of it all before calculating his next plan of action.

BTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBT

The nurse pulled back the curtain to reveal the small woman who looked better than she did when she was brought in.

Bonnie oh my God! You had me worried sick. Do you feel okay now? Are you better? Does anywhere hurt?

Both blondes bombarded the bronzed woman with inquiry as they embraced her tightly. Careful not to use too much strength.

"You guys I'm fine. Really! I'm better than fine" The caramel woman gave a huge smile

Evelyn filled the spot after the women had cleared out.

"You had me bloody worried child. Don't ever try that again, you hear me love?"

"Yes ma'am"

She spotted Four in the far corner of the room

"Hi" she said with a small upturn of the lips

He gave a small nod but no smile followed

"Actually I was just sharing the good news with everyone and I'm guessing you don't know either" the nurse spoke up

Bonnie raised a brow. She didn't know what to expect.

"What good news?"

"Well we ran several tests on you and your body was worn down and tired. Aside from that everything else is perfect. As is your baby"

"... What?"

"Your foetus dear. You're going to be a mother"

All of the room's occupants gauged her expressions as it went from confused, to distraught to down right terrified

"What..." she whispered.

Her voice could not carry words anymore.

Caroline transported to her bestfriend's side and gripped her small hands in hers

"Thank you.." she read the nametag "Nurse Duncan. Can you um... give us a minute please" Caroline spoke up as she held on to her best friend's palm tightly

The oblivious nurse smiled

"Sure. Congratulations again" she said before exiting

"Oh my God! Caroline!" she screamed

"Please. Somebody. Tell me that was some kind of joke"

"Bonnie... I"

"Oh my God" her voice shook

"This isn't happening to me. This can't be happening to me" she panicked

For a moment, she forgot that he was in the room

"It's wrong. I want another test"

"Bonnie... calm down love" Rebekah chimed in

"I. Want. Another. Test. Now." Her chest heaved with every word

"Alright. Alright no problem. But you need to relax. The stress isn't good for the baby"

That caused the brunette to gave a small shriek and Caroline went in search.

Right Now, her orbs were fully glossed over. The slightest of provocations and she would have a full meltdown.

Caroline returned with another nurse to come in and satisfy Bonnie's want.

This time it was a male nurse. You could tell he was not in the mood for dramatics. He already had a sarcastic face and he hadn't even spoken yet.

The man in blue scrubs gave her some water and afterwards instructed her to pee in a cup. Once she finished her business, she handed it over to him.

The less than amused man pulled out a small white strip.

"Pink means pregnant" his bored tone said before he dipped it into her sample.

Bonnie bit her lip in anticipation. She was hoping and praying to God that it came out as every other damn colour under the sun but pink. Rebekah's warm hands squeezed hers tight. The beautifully sculpted Four watched on carefully as the man in the blue outfit pulled out the stick.

It glowed a neon pink.

"Oh my God" Bonnie let go of the blonde woman's hand.

Both her best friends gazes darted from her to Four and back to her again.

Without another word, the nurse left the room. Caroline gave the distraught looking brunette one last sympathetic look before going after the nurse.

BTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBT

Four's eyes were now a very vibrant gold shade. A growl escaped from him.

He watcbed her as she paced in circles. No doubt thinkinh about her next plan of action.

"It's not mine"

She halted in her tracks

Hurt, Disappointment, Anger flashed through her orbs before she spoke

"It. Is."

"You were supposed to be on birth control"

Her voice was low and rough. It matched his perfectly.

"Well I wasn't. You were supposed to be using protection"

His fist slammed into the wall behind her.

The hole that formed however, was larger than his fist. It had caused a huge crack that ran all the way to the top of the wall.

"Get rid of it"

The tiny string of restraint she held on to snapped.

She had no control over it, she didn't even acknowledge it until it happened. Her palm had already met with his face, causing it to tilt to the side.

After her action, a fresh flood of anger washed over her.

She delivered slap after slap to his chest. Several closed fisted blows making their way to his broad frame Once. Twice. Three times. At this stage, she was sniffling and hitting. And he let her.

Her shoulders shook and her lips quivered as she continued her assault on him.

With every hit she landed, a cry of anguish followed

"You. Fucking. Animal. I. Hate. You." she was openly sobbing now "I hate you... I hate you"

And she truly did. She hated him in that moment for suggesting that she killed the child she'd just learnt about. And she hated herself for the fact that she considered it. Even if it was for a second.

She sobbed like a child with every word she spoke. When she managed to push him far away from her, she was panting. Her chest heaved up and down in quick motions. She wiped her face with her dress sleeves. Her now messed up hair blocked her reddened face from his view. She cried into her elbow now. Her little body shook with every sound.

Bonnie Bennett was tired.

Her only focus moving to New York was just herself and her father. She didn't have love on her mind, she didn't think of having kids, hell she didn't even want a family. Her father was her priority. It had always been the two of them. But life was had thrown her off one too many times and she was Tired.

And now she had a baby to add to her list of responsibilities.

And the one time she needed his support, the motherfucker basically called her a gold digger and told her to abort her child. So yes, his words hit home.

She finally looked up at him when her cries had reduced to sniffles. Her face was already red.

She was at a loss for words. She couldn't even find the words that measured just how much contempt she had for him in that moment.

The 24 year old picked up her discarded bag from the ground and stormed out of the room.

BTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBT

The scene that played in his head did way more damage than he thought it would. And he didn't even utter a word.

Tobias was relieved it was a fleeting thought and just that. He could have said it and unloaded that shit storm, But Tobias was nothing if not a smart man. He knew better than to deny what was so obviously his.

He took a deep breath until his eyes went back to their normal hazel shade.

The fidgeting caramel woman immediately got to her feet and began to gather her belongings. She could not be that room with him. With all of them.

It was too much information too soon. She wasn't ready to face him. Not right now. She couldn't.

"Haven't we found ourselves in quite the sticky situation?"

The look on his face, she couldn't decipher. But his smile definitely did not say he was happy.

"Tobias" his mother warned

"Isn't it though? I have two women who claim to be pregnant by me in less than two weeks. The first is my girlfriend who is about as loyal as a prostitute ... and then my employee, whom we've only known for 6 months. That is some record. Even for me"

"Look. I'm sorry. I don't... know what to tell you. But I can't do this right now"

"I'm sorry you feel overwhelmed Bennett" his voice held disdain "But I'd rather we talk about this right now"

"Tobias James Eaton" Evelyn warned

Rebekah spoke up

"You know Bonnie has done nothing wrong. From what I know, you were both eager contributors to this. I know that for a fact"

A small smirk

"And now we see the result. You created life together. You, my wanker of a sibling are going to be a daddy. It's not an experiment. You will be Parenting'.

Look, I love you. Really. So you should understand what I mean when I say I expect you to handle this like a man and not give Bonnie any shit about anything. It takes two to tango. Remember that"

She took her seat beside her distraught friend and didnt bother to glance back.

"Listen to me my boy. I understand that you're going through a lot right now, with Elena and now Bonnie. I know all of this change at once is scary for you. It is for all of us. But that scared to death woman right there needs you so much more because she's just as scared as you are, probably more"

She cupped his face in her small hands

"Bonnie did not create this baby by herself. You were part of the process. A big part. I will be damned if you dare treat her like she is on her own. So help me God if you so much as send a unkind look in her direction, you will regret it" his mother finished

"It's going to be fine Bonnie. It'll work out. I hope" the british blonde comforted

"No it won't" the brunette sniffled

"What about Elena? What do you tell her" she faced the distraught looking handsome brit.

"And my dad" her voice went several octaves higher

"I can't. I can't have a baby right now. I don't - who's gonna take care of my dad. How am I even-" all of her words were high pitched incoherent slurs but the family still managed to pick up some things

"I know love, I know. I've got you"

"You don't have to worry about all of that right now. We've got you"

The soothing words of both Eaton women were the last she heard before she was sedated and succumbed to the sweet relief of sleep.

 **AN: Honestly I'm not happy with this chapter. Do give feedback. It's much appreciated**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: First off I apologise for taking 65 million years to update. Life and school just hit me real hard. I promide to do better. But before we get into the story, can we just take a moment to appreciate how amazing the how it ends trailer looks... Lawdddd. I guess this syory will have to hold us till then. Enjoy!

NMTBNMTBNMTBNMTB

Her pretty green eyes rolled behind silky brown lids for the fourth time that morning.

The unpleasantly familiar voice echoed around the guest bedroom for what had to be the thousandth time that morning.

The most recent development in her pregnancy was the heightened perception. So Elena's constant screeching felt to Bonnie like someone was ramming rusty screw drivers in and out of her ears repeatedly. Sure it's a graphic image to paint. Didn't make it any less true.

Elena knew how irritated Bonnie got whenever she was around noise of recent. It was something she found out by mistake of course. Which was probably why she was working her very last nerve.

Yes. Elena.

Today. The one day she sleeps over at Four's penthouse after the most exhausting day of her life, she was awoken by the long haired brunette's stupid almost incessant yelling. The raging bag of hormones always had something to rage about. It irritated the caramel coloured beauty to spiritual levels.

I mean She was pregnant. And hormonal. You didn't see her threatening to kill anyone every two seconds.

"Elena, I would advice you refrain from yelling. You're aware we aren't alone"

An outraged cry burst from her thin gloss coated lips. She sets her forty thousand dollar purse down and takes off her giant shades which probably also cost a fortune.

"Is this a joke? Are you fucking kidding with me right now?"

His cringe clearly said he wasn't

The porcelain skinned woman kisses her teeth, loudly

"Okay that witch has to leave. Right Now" she headed for the stairs

He grabbed her by the elbows, careful not to be too rough

"I wouldn't do that"

"I don't give a shit. Let go of me" She pried her elbows away from him

"I think you mistook that for a suggestion. Either you keep your insane ramblings down to a minimum or so help me God" He added sternly

She sighed steadied her breathing

"Why the hell is she here! Is she living with you now? Is she gonna become your wife"

With each level of paranoia, her octaves got even higher. That had to definitely be a no no for a pregnant lady.

She was yelling. She never once took her unborn child into consideration. Even though she was as big as a house, being 7 months along and all.

Nevertheless, she looked amazing as always in her high class maternity wear.

Seeing the look that flashed across his eyes, she considerably calmed down

"Look, I get that we're not... whatever we were anymore" an actual look of sadness passed her features "But it hasn't even been 4 months. Why the hell is she living with you?"

"Firstly, I need you to be bloody calm. You're not doing yourself or your child any favours by skyrocketing your blood pressure"

"And if you even bothered to be quiet and let me speak, you would know that she is not living with me"

A wave of silence passed before she spoke again

"B- But her stuff is everywhere"

"She got back in town late last night and my mother dropped her off here"

"Now can you halt all of the madness and think about your child before this happens next time"

Her cheeks turn pink in embarrasment

"I'm sorry. It's just... I'm worried that she's just going to steal you away and I won't be able to do anything about it. It's what low class people do"

His eyes flashed a sharp amber shade before returning to normal

"Elena I am aware you are hurting. But you seem to forget what happened between us wasn't just her doing"

The ivory skinned pregnant woman knew that. It hurt her that she knew that, but there was only one person that could take the fault for it. If she ever had any hope of reconciling with the billionaire mogul, she knew lambasting him was not to way to go.

"Out of respect for your condition, I am asking you nicely to never speak of her like that anymore"

Once again, her cheeks darkened in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry" she stated like a rebuked child

"I love you" she pronounces as she gathers her discarded belongings

Without knowing what else to retort, he pulls her into a gentle hug that does not last very long.

"Take care"

Almost immediately as the elevator doors close, from above him, her room doors creak open.

She's not wearing a smile when their eyes meet . Unlike every other day. From what he's heard from his sister, about her new extra sensitivity to noise, because of his child, it came as no surprise why she was in a mood.

She descended in green boy shorts. Her black tank top couldn't be properly seen as she was wrapped in a small blanket. Only the bottom of her bump was visible.

The irritated woman was an amusing sight as she moved past him, barely giving a reply to his perfectly baritone 'Good morning'

He sees her reaching for the duffle bag beside his leather couch. His pale hands beat her to it.

She's unimpressed. Her shiny brown locks that had grown longer and more voluminous flopped around in a loose untidy high bun that bounced with her every step.

Her unfazed gaze travels all over him.

He looked like he was on his way out in his smooth, navy blue Henley. It clung to him like a well fitting glove. He matched it with a black, expensive looking coat and grey pants and paired them with one of his many $170,000 Audemars Piguet pieces and black boots.

This wasn't an indoor outfit

"You have all you need?"

She gave a close lipped 'mmm hmm' without glancing in his direction. She carefully sits herself on the soft leather cushion and slips her feet into her uggs. Once done, she makes her way out of the house without another word. She was sure she would be nicer to him later in the day, but not a minute before.

Everything isn't exactly perfect between them but they do remain cordial towards each other. They were making the best of the situation they were in and seemed to be on the same page whenever their child was concerned. That was what the primary focus was.

He finds her in his car with the seats adjusted enough for her to lay down on her side, hugging herself in a cradling position with her legs folded underneath her. Her blanket covers all of her top half and only her dishevelled hair is left visible.

Her hands are visibly wrapped around her stomach for some sort of warmth.

He is found guilty of staring for a lot longer than he should have been before he starts the car and makes his way out.

He spares several glances towards her throughout the ride and once he arrives at her home, she carefully makes her way out with a curt 'Thanks' and doesn't look back.

She is probably passed out as soon as her head hits her pillow.

He wasn't given a lot of details about her trip the night before because he wasn't privy to all of her pertinent information, but the gist of it was her father's condition got worse so he had to be moved into a hospital/ home in Carlifonia and Bonnie went to help him settle in confortably.

Without the pregnancy hormones, the trip had to be an already emotional one. With It? She was a mess. A complete mess.

His heart breaks a little for her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The short haired brunnette knew already that her day was going to be incredibly long and it was only 9:30.

After her much needed nap, without any more chaos, she set out to continue the rest of her day. Which consisted of manning the pharmaceutical store, where she would probably spend all of her day doing all boring chores. As basic and boring as they come.

Every other day, she was either at EI, going to her new supernatural Obstetrician doctor's appointments due to the nature of her pregnancy, or lazying away at home.

The little woman had refused to take a maternity leave until she was physically incapable of doing anything. Even despite Esther's and yes, Four's reluctance.

The 5"2 woman had a small bulge in her centre now. Not anything too crazy but it was definitely more protruded than a food baby.

The breaking news of her being pregnant spread throughout the office like wildfire.

First there were the speculations. No one had the balls to inquire from her or Caroline, and so they could only come up with theories.

Some even believed she got knocked up by a one night stand since they'd never seen her with any other male, ever.

They weren't wrong.

However, no one had to make guesses anymore when they would see her arrive and leave with Four, witness him bring her lunch or have them eat together. There was genuine shock. Who would have thought their socially inactive, holier yhan thou Ceo would ever do something as scandalous as have sex with his employee.

Sometimes he had his new assistant take her lunch order when he couldn't. He did not have to be as worrisome when it concerned Elena, but Bonnie was going to need all the help she could get.

What was most common and still overwhelming to her coworkers was whenever members of his family would come over to the company just to shower her with ridiculously expensive gifts. His father, the legendary Marcus Eaton, no exception to this.

He had come for his son yet somehow, he spent half of his time at EI in her office.

What had the gossip mill scratching their heads however was the Elena situation. She was also still very pregnant.

Some labelled her a hoe *cough 'Emily', others we genuinely happy for her.

She stayed unbothered either way. As long as no one gave her any trouble about her business, she would be just fine.

Four was surprisingly handling impending fatherhood very nicely.

He was still the devil's incarnate. But now, he was less of an asshole. He hadn't completely had an attitude change but he was getting there.

Which was why she acted like she wasn't aware that he had people following her from a safe distance.

OR that she didnt know that whenever he zoned out during their luches, he was listening to his spawn's heartbeat within her.

She knew.

He knew she knew.

Neither one of them complained. They had reached an understanding.

But she knew better than to rile herself up by getting angry over whatever nonsense people cooked up.

In her fifth month, her cardiovascular system was working overtime. This meant that her blood pressure was higher than normal and her pulse, a little too rapid.

So she had her kid at the forefront of her mind whenever she wanted to lash out. Plus, she would never want her child to get the adverse effects of her actions anyway.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"You know, when you invited me over to hang out with you, You didn't clarify that you meant slave away for you"

Her sapphire eyed bestfriend dropped a few boxes to the ground before propping and stacking them on the almost empty shelves.

"Hey I would love to help, but you know..." She trailed off pointing to her bulge

"You're knocked up, so you can't be on your feet for too long. I can't stand your ass" she recited unethused

"Aww but you love me" the green eyed brunette teases.

"Once that little miracle is out of you, prepare for my wrath"

"Please" she brushes her off with a smirk

"I still can't believe my bestfriend is going to be a mother. This is so crazy"

"Tell me about it. Pregnancy fucking blows. And I'm getting the short end of the stick. Yesterday I was torn between trying to stay awake or being there for my SICK father"

Her guilt was the only evident emotion on her face

"Hey Bon don't be like that. I know the situation could be better, but think of all the positives. I've heard that the most magical feeling in the world is feeling your baby move inside of you and kick, plus your child is going to be a badass supernatural. And you know it is going to be THE most rewarding thing to have this little baby in your arms. The life that you created"

The Blonde has her hand resting atop her friend's belly, with said friend wiping the tears that had welled up in her forest green orbs.

"You probably don't even know it but you're glowing already. Your eyes look like they belong in a museum somewhere. I mean look at your ass, and tits. There's literally so many upsides to this unplanned situation, but what matters most is that you love this child with all of your big beautiful heart and that you have a beautiful and healthy baby"

"That I do. No question" she pauses to sniffle then giggles

"God Care, why'd you have to go and make me cry"

They envelope each ither in a huf as tight as her belly could allow.

After their brief emotional moment, her friend helps her to her seat carefully and a tired sigh and a sniffle follows

"I am so ready for this day to be over"

"Should I be offended that you want out of my company?"

The blonde succeeded in making her giggle

"Shut up. I meant the little bean is tiring my ass out and I all i want to do is take a nap and gouge on some filling food"

From the glass counter, her phone lit up.

The caller name 'Tobias Eaton' flashed across the screen

She bit her lip unconsciously and braced herself against the counter, successfully stalling as the phone kept buzzing

"You should probably get that" Caroline's sarcasm rang through

She unconsciously cupped her bump before tapping on answer

"Hey"

"Hey" he releases a sigh and a short silence follows

"Greta is about to go get lunch. Anything you'd like to add"

"Um Pancakes. I've been craving pancakes all day" she tucks her stray strands behind her ear and turns away from her best friend's mirthful grin.

"Noted. Anything else. Is the baby doing okay"

That was the most frequently asked question he'd asked so far during the course of this pregnancy. She understood. He worried. And It was his first child.

His unrest stemmed from the moment her obgyn let them know the risks of carrying a supernatural child and the low possibilities of carrying such high risk pregnancies to full term. Which was why she tried not to sound too irritated everytime the question came up.

"He or She is doing just fine" she answered quietly while tucking her phone between her ear and shoulder

"Would you rather I have Alexander to take you straight home?"

"No it's fine really. I can make it back home just fine on my own"

"I'll be by at 6" he left no room for argument and she sighed in defeat

"Okay"

Neither of them ever knew how to end their calls. An awkward silence usually did it until one of them was forced to end it.

"Bye" she broke the cycle

"Goodbye" He breathed back to her

As the call ended she turned to face Caroline's Cheshire grin

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"...Nothin"

"Care... "

"I mean, asides the doting-" Bonnie interrupts

"What doting? You call that doting?"

"When He's involved... yeah"

"You're crazy" she shook her head

"Oh Bon, come on. You saved his name as Tobias Eaton? That's so lame"

"That's. His. Name"

The blonde grabs one of her tender boobs and slightly pinches. She smiled as her friend yelped in reply

"Ow!... You Bitch!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bonnie and Tobias kept their relationship civil. There was a level of professionalism between them when it came to issues that concerned their child. They finally handled things like adults.

Bonnie thankfully had gotten past the shock of it all.

After her first appointment, where she saw her little blip of a baby fir the first time and heard it's little heartbeat. She instantly fell in love with her unborn child, diving in head first.

Four was present on the fateful day also. He wasn't forced to come by anyone, he merely obliged the giant part of him that wanted to do the right thing. Out of respect for Bonnie amd his seed that was rapidly growing insidd of her. It was his child for crying out loud. That was enough motivation.

The first few weeks were a little rough for the both of them because the man was still wrapping his mind around the prospect of being a father for the first time, with two children at once.

She on the other hand was battling, every vile pregnancy symptom there was. And it was extreme.

Evelyn told her however that nothing was out of the ordinary and she felt the exact same when she was pregnant with her children too.

During this period she wasn't the most hospitable, experiencing fits of dizziness, morning, afternoon and especially middle of the night sickness, the peeing every half hour, Fatigue almost every second of the day, excessively sleeping, intense cravings, etcetera.

Her irritability was also with a mention. As well as her hormonal Imbalance. She was so intensely hormonal. As a matter of fact, think of every pregnancy symptom that sucked. Triple it. That was how bad she had it.

So far from what she observed, Elena seemed to be having none of the same symptoms as her. Her chemically advanced system was probably to be thanked for that. And she was having a little girl too, so congratulations to her.

In her third month, they both made more of an effort. Occasionally.

In her fourth month, He catered to her needs as frequently as he could and made sure they wanted for nothing.

He also checked up on her while she was away from the office, Calling to ask about how she was feeling and how the baby was doing.

He seemed like he was genuinely interested in their child's life and hers. She tried her hardest not to be optimistic. It was Tobias Eaton afterall.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When he stepped into the average sized pharmaceutical store, he was not faced with the bright green eyes he expected to see. It was Caroline's bright blue ones he met instead.

His expensive boots barely made a sound as he moved through the isles. Taking every detail into observation. The slightly faded walls, the two customers in the store; an old lady and a scrawny tattooed guy in a shirt a few sizes too small , the non functioning a.c, the shelves that were still undergoing stocking.

He had never been inside of the store but it was exactly how he imagined it.

"Hey" she gave a curt wave

"Miss Forbes" he acknowledges with a nod and shuffles the large bag that contained their lunches.

This was set up to be another one of their many awkward conversations. Luckily, her 5"2 friend appeared from the storage unit before it became so.

"Shit my titties are so sore-" his brown haired baby mama appears from behind a white door cupping her breasts through her white fitted long sleeved shirt

She interrupts herself when she sees they have company.

Caroline is grinning like a loon at this point.

"Hey" she speaks first, despite her darkened cheeks

She lets her hands fall to her side's and he sees her in full. She's definitely not the same as she left him.

In her full length overalls and shirt that made her look amazing and so young. She had however put her hair up in a bun when the heat had become too much. He could see several stray strands sticking to her forehead, cheeks and neck.

That much hot air was not good for a pregnant lady. He was probably going to have to do something about that. Or maybe have her stop working here altogether.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm pretty good" her hands tucked in her back pockets

"Is there anyway I can help with that..." He motions to her bosom

He's not one to be embarrassed often, but he does have to push those words out with slight difficulty. Afterall her breasts had swollen considerably.

Her best friend's smile widens even further.

Bonnie manages to shoot her a familiar displeased look.

After a few moments she retorts

"No it's fine, thanks. You... good too?"

"I'm doing alright" he calmly replied

"Cool cool... that's cool"

Caroline groaned loudly before rolling her eyes and grabbing her purse from the counter

"Welp, this is painful to watch. Bon text me later?"

"Yeah sure"

She moved from behind the counter to give her bestfriend a hug. Caroline places a kiss to her temple.

"Ciao" the peppy blonde exits without another glance towards the awkward couple.

Once her gaze returns back to him, so does the tense mood.

She clasps her hands together

"Um... I still have a few boxes in the back I need some help with if you wanted to –"

"Of course" his sexy british baritone floated

He takes off his coat and follows closely behind her.

After many several trips, he finally emerges from the white door with the last of the loaded items, about 3 stacked boxes that had his muscles bulging, Bonnie swiftly turned away. Pretending to focus on anything else.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

You could hear her laughter way before you saw them. Both of them scarfing down food behind the counter and talking as though they had been friends all their lives.

"I can accept that Bekah would do that"

He followed her statement with a chuckle of his own while digging into his fancy food

The jade orbed beauty however, spoke while her mouth was still filled with thick and deliciously heavenly pancakes. Before long, her lips had found a glossy coat to them as a result of the syrup.

All of that used to be an instant turn off to the British man. Key words, 'used to be'. Right now all he could think about was shutting her up by licking her syrup off her pillow soft lips.

He carefully stabs his meal twice and places what's on his fork into his mouth with a grace only he possessed. He's careful to put his fist over his crevice, covering his mouth as he chewed. His gaze does not stray from her.

"What?" she asks when she notices the mood shift in the room

"What you said earlier, about your breasts hurting? Is that an everyday thing?"

"Uhh kinda"

"There is no way to say this without sounding like an ass, but they look perfect"

Her gaze is now on her almost finished meal

"Thanks I guess"

She looks up when he places his meal to the side

"I'm sorry" the words carefully spill out of his mouth.

"What for, they do look amazing"

"Bird, I would never apologize for that" She pauses at the warmth of the familiarity

"I am however apologising for before this. How I handled everything was ridiculously immature and you deserved so much better. I would like to get back in your good graces. I figured it'll be much easier to raise a child if you can tolerate me at least"

A short silence passed before she cracked a shy grin

"I think it's doable"

He returns a small grin of his own as he chews down the rest of the food.

"Before we leave" he extends his arms and wraps them around her chair. Using little to no effort at all, he draws her closer to him.

The 6ft man leans over and swipes his gifted tongue over her lips, effectively clearing the maple syrup in one move.

She is surprised by her reaction

"Eww that was gross" she can't contain her laughter very well as she cleans her lips.

"100% Worth it"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"You know what I need right now?"

She pauses to look to the ceiling of the large office space. She doesn't give him room to reply

"I need to get wasted. At least give these migraines a reason to exist"

"You are aware of how very pregnant you are, aren't you?"

"Yes I am" she let out wistfully. Her bladder never failed to remind her of that. The only notable plus side to being in her second trimester was the nausea and dizziness had completely vanished. Plus, according to Caroline now, she had a glow about her.

Bonnie had fallen asleep, woken up, peed a couple of times as she was advised by her OBGYN to never delay in urinating, taken a stroll around the empty offices and he was still working. His devilishly attractive gaze was on his documentation when he wasn't furiously scribbling something down our making several business calls.

But the one thing she couldn't complain about were the glasses. His eyesight was faultless, but he weird the glasses as a requirement to help the reduction of Migraines while he worked.

Those glasses did nothing but aid her fantasies of him as an incredibly good looking English teacher and herself as the lacking student. She was a sucker for that shit.

"Alright have them for me by tomorrow"

He ends his call and places his phone to the dark mahogany desk

"I never inquired how your trip went"

Oh. Did not expect that.

"Um it was good. He wasn't able to say or do much but... he's alive at least"

A smile that doesn't reach her eyes presents itself

He doesn't want to be another person that says sorry to her, so he nods in understanding.

The ride home is comfortable. And noteable. It's the first time she feels her baby move inside her. She isn't thinking when she brings his hand to her belly. His hand envelopes hers as they feel the evidence of their passionate night move inside of her being.

She smiles like a loon for the rest if the ride. As does he.

AN: I know this took forever to come out and I truly apologize. No excuses. And sorry it's so short. I just didn't want all the chapters to be drama heavy. But enjoy. I see all of the love you guys leave in your reviews and i appreciate it so much.always review and tell me what you wanna see happen next. I will try to improve my update schedule. Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi loves. Sorry for the long ass wait. I had to divide this chapter into two parts so the rest will come before the week runs out. Your reviews help me more than I can ever say. They are the reasons why I still update. I had lost all interest in this story. So keep them coming and if you have any suggestions or directions you'd like it to go in let me know. Also I have a clear outline of what is actually supposed to be the next chapter (now ch8) which is going to shed waaay more light on Everything. Four's supernatural nature, Bonnie's father and the big bad of the story. Enjoy 33_**

 **Chapter 6**

The span of 2 months was all it took for their bond to skyrocket from a place of civility to the height of comfort and ease.

Following their pleasant car ride with the surprise from their babe, Four would come over the next night to see her in a stained well worn top, which she adorned braless, and shorts short enough to be considered underwear. This man clearly knew his way to her heart because after spending most of his time during the day working with or speaking to her, he would arrive at her doorstep with dinner. In their time together they managed to discover a significant amount about each other. Which isn't something most people can say where both parties are concerned.

Weekends like these were reserved for doing absolutely nothing. The expecting pair utilized their weekends fully by lazying the day away and simply dwelling in each other's presence. It was always the perfect amount of serenity both parties could get down with. Although Bonnie and her baby's father had physically avoided the temptations of sex and anything sex related, what they lacked in sensual physical affection they made up for in intimacy.

Where her baby's father was concerned, it was almost like she discovered an entirely new human being. In his words, actions, attitude too. All of this aided the smooth transition of their relationship from slightly tense to completely blissful. The newest development in the 24 year old's life was she had successfully been convinced by the Eatons to move into their Family home.

As her expenses piled up, Bonnie knew that overworking herself that hard for however long was going to have her coming up short. The brunette woman was at a point considering taking up a third job as that seemed like the next logical step. Even so, Bonnie Bennett had never been one to be comfortable asking for help, or in this case, letting her child's father or his family cover all of her expenses where her father's health was concerned. As convenient as that might have been.

Being that their relationship had evolved so much, Four already knew her ass would never admit to needing help from anyone.

They had made provisions where her father's store was concerned by hiring actual workers and managers to ensure it's smooth running. All they wanted was for the green eyed beauty to have as non taxing a pregnancy as she could.

Therefore with much persuasion from his sister and mother, they were able to convince her into leasing her home and staying with Esther for as long as she needed to. Of course it would prove to be immensely beneficial to her since his mother was the first and only one to deliver the strongest supernatural in existence and Bonnie herself was to be having said supernatural's child as well.

The auburn haired Evelyn Eaton had to be the best person to guide her through this life changing process and even though she had been away on business a couple times every few weeks, the pregnant Bonnie never once felt like she was alone.

Being in their home was very much like a vacation. She was waited on hand and foot and she barely had to lift a finger to get anything done.

Going into this, she had her reservations about staying in the home Four grew up in but her mind was quickly changed. Seeing Four as a skinny, lanky teenager was bound to take the piss out of anyone's ire.

Speaking of Four, his presence was also way more frequent in his childhood home since her arrival. Most days, he would head to her after work 5 out of 7 days of the week and sometimes 6 on days like this, spending the day in each other's arms doing absolutely nothing.

What had now become their regular Saturday morning routine was a shirtless Tobias Eaton reviewing workers statistics on his Macbook while he massaged the little sock clad feet in his lap. Bonnie laid with the better part of her bottom half in his lap while her top half found comfort in the way of his 3 year old New Foundland, Bear. While Bear laid sleepily on the couch and Dutch on the carpet beneath her, Bonnie snoozed away on his comfortable fur, painting quite the blissful picture. It was a very wholesome quaint scene to experience. Her hand lounged lazily on her bulging stomach as her oversized t shirt rose exponentially. His hands unconsciously continued to rub at her slightly swollen feet. This was their domestic life.

His chestnut orbs carefully ran through the 5"4 woman, wondering if he could get away with letting her sleep peacefully and miss out on his sister's 27th birthday. Not a chance in hell, still he could not help but have such thoughts when she looked so peaceful.

Soon as his EI duties were completed, he too soon succumbed to the appeal of rest coming from the comfortable ambience.

His sister found the domesticated bunch dozing away on the couch with her brother's one arm on her smaller foot and the other resting on her bulging middle while she made a comfortable pillow out of his 3 year old newfie. His giant matte black wolf, Dutch was spread carefully by his feet. Where Bonnie was concerned, both animals were giant balls of fluff which had taken a special attraction to Bonnie and were often found trailing behind her or superglued to her and her stomach.

The sight made the blonde's heart flutter, mostly in mutual happiness for her brother and best friend. She would let them dwell in the moment because who knew when next they would ever get the chance to. The mother of One headed out after sparing the quaint sight a final glance and capturing evidence for future blackmail.

When the sleeping pair woke, they went into a slight frenzy. The price of their well deserved rest came at the cost of them being over an hour late to his sister's dinner party. If Tobias hadn't sped up their preparation by helping her get ready when she needed it, they would have been several hours way behind schedule.

He had helped her into a fitted pale pink strappy number. Complete with nude sandals and a tiny silver necklace with a verdant stone pendant that matched her eyes attached to it. Her now lengthy hair that fell in voluminous curls was carefully parted down the centre and tucked behind her ears. She was such a sight to behold with her 6 month old bulging belly that he had come to appreciate more and more everyday. Even with the extra toll that carrying a supernatural child came with, she looked the best she ever had, and she wasn't exactly hideous before. The golden lights of the room's chandeliers settling on her skin, casting a warm glow all over her, makeup minimal as she chose to forego any lip stick or gloss. She looked simple but oh so stunning.

The 30 year old brit that trailed behind her wasn't too bad to look at either. The curly haired man was in the process of putting on his turtleneck and Bonnie shamelessly gazed at how his pecs and ab muscles contrasted and extended. As he drew the snug collar over his head, his devastatingly handsome visage gripped her again.

Her child's father had decided to let his facial hair grow out. Now he had a well groomed beard that accentuated his already kissable lips.

As Four noticed her staring at him through the mirror, he shuffles to her till his right hand goes under her bulging stomach and his left tilts her face towards him enough for him to place a slow kiss to her temple. He took a not so subtle whiff of her honey scented strands before dropping another kiss on her cheek and making his way out to where the rest of his outfit was laid out.

It was crazy the place they were in now. If the Bonnie who had just been hired at EI could see her now. Screw that actually, If that Bonnie could see who Four was now, she would most definitely lose her shit.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

The abrupt yet hesitant knock halted him in the midst of his heated speech.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr Eaton, you wanted to see me?" The jade eyed woman softly says as she musters all of the courage she could afford. The nerves had to come from the fact that it was their first meeting after he blew her back out. Or maybe it was that, coupled with the fact that Emily her demon supervisor from hell had a smile too pleasant to be good on her face when she had told her she was urgently summoned. And now under such awful circumstances too.

A last minute decision was passed that EI and all of it's staff had to move the company's debut of the first temporary invincibility formula from 2 months away, to the next 2 weeks.

There was immense pressure placed on everyone one and the quick action was prompted as there was confirmation of a competing company planning to upstage them by planning a similar event on the exact day as well. Gilbert as well as many other billionaire clients and companies had tried valiantly to get their hands on it. Some noble in their means, others not so much. Which was why it was under such heavy guard. Such that only one that had access to it was the ceo himself.

It took the will of all of them to not run around like headless chickens. It was evident that everyone was restless at heart. Some even physically. It showed. You could also feel the tension in the atmosphere. This work space was vastly different from the one she was used to.

Bonnie's knock came while he and his private team were in the process of tracing and readjusting the essential chemical properties and noting down the final theoretical touches before the final stages of the experiment were carried out and ready for testing.

He sighs in frustration

"Clearly I'm in the middle of something crucial. Surely this can wait till a more appropriate time?" as much as he pressingly needs to address her

"I... I was led to believe I was urgently needed. I'm sorry" she observes him sigh again.

Bonnie exits the cold room and moves all the way to the impressive work station he had set up for her, right outside of his office. After motioning to a few people, she watched as he exited the room

Four led Bonnie into his office and managed to close the glass door carefully without destroying it. He was under a massive amount of pressure and he didn't have any time to lose. He especially didn't need anymore bad news

"Before you say anything I should let you know something"

"Out with then" Abrupt as usual

" I think I need to get you a new assistant"

He paused in his swaying

"What"

"Wh... Temporarily at least"

"Humour me now, why would that be necessary"

"I'm just afraid the workload might be overwhelming for just me and with another person to take some of the responsibilities we would be able work better. I actually have him waiting right outside and I've filled him in already so it shouldn't-"

"Are you joking"

She's stunned into staying quiet

"I didn't take you to be this naive Bonnie"

"I just- I thought-"she voices hesitantly as any false move could result in her termination or decapitation.

"Wrong. You weren't thinking. If you were, you would've come to me about this first and I would have told you that at such a big time for the company, we can't afford any new unchecked employees. If we had any need for new hands, they would come in through the appropriate channels"

Another frustrated sign as he runs his palm over his face and hair

"Get rid of him and report back here"

The sounds of her skinny heels against the wooden floors as they went and returned minutes later were the only sound heard in the large space.

"I ... uh have to take his information out of your system" This was done with every person of interest that stepped into the biotech company.

Whilst still fuming, he cleared a path for her until she was able to lean over to begin work on his computer. His system would enable her erase it on all other platforms.

As Bonnie began to work on it, she calmly explained the steps she was taking to him as she went along.

However, while the young woman was focused on saving her career, her employer's gaze was dead set on her features. The different bright colours coming from the screen reflected against her silky smooth skin. Her long lashes fluttering as she blinks or squints.

Her shoulder length wavy hair was in a centre part today, swaying as her gaze shifted from computer to keyboard.

Clad in her staple white shirt rolled up at her elbows and today, in very well fitted navy blue pants. No matter how dire the situation, he could always make time for his lecherous assessment of her. Always.

"Enough with the explanations" he cuts her off mid sentence.

She presses her lips together and goes quiet. A couple minutes after, she had been able to successfully removed his unnecessary data from the company's database

Bonnie relays this to him and he gives a smile that his eyes tell her is less than pleasant.

Her employer now crowds her space and purposefully cages her in between the desk and his arms. Her turning to face him, leaves them chest to chest, with no room for space whatsoever.

The smaller woman backs up, resulting in her landing in his chair.

Four's hand goes around both handles till she's successfully trapped between them

"Going by what just happened, and stay with me here, A revolutionary high demand product is about to be unveiled to the world for the first time in history and all in the name of helping, you thought it best to bring in an unknown, unchecked, for all we know spy to work in our quarters without informing me. Did I cover it all? Am I correct miss Bennett?" he glanced around his office space purposefully avoiding eye contact, chuckling at the sheer ridiculousness of her confession

"I'm sorry

He squints and tilts is head in doubt and amusement.

"How do you like Eaton Industries?"

"... what?"

"You must probably mistake me for having your interest very much at heart. If you would like to keep this job I advise you to never pull any mistake of that calibre ever again"

A message comes in from the office phone alerting them that they had made progress in another test. Apparently, the deadline want seeming so impossible.

He removes himself from her space and creates a distance between them that allows her to stand herself.

Toffee eyes appreciate her figure before darting everywhere else except for her.

"If your actions haven't jeopardized anything, we should be fine and able to go on as planned. However, it is disappointing that where you are concerned I will have to lower my expectations-"

"I'm sorry. I'll be more careful" this draws his attention right back to her. Her meets her stare dead on

"Miss Bennett I'm afraid you still don't realise a sorry won't change the past or keep us from possibly getting destroyed in the future. We aren't understaffed or looking for new hires. If i felt that my employees were overworked, I would have taken matters into my own hands."

"I'll relieve you of your accounting duties. The other two we have should be enough. For now stick to being just an assistant. Could you handle such basic duties?"

He raises his deep baritone voice gradually as he belittles her. The 6"4 man watches her lids twitch as she struggles to keep tears in check. Her bottom lip is drawn in and her throat tightens. She visibly swallows.

He takes an intense sigh before continuing

"When you applied to work here, I hired you on your promise to do your best, not cause me to go damn near bankrupt with such easily avoidable mistakes"

"Is this your best" he finishes on a soft yet loaded note

"I'm sorry for wasting your time and offending you" she replies in a tense tone that suggests the opposite and seething eyes

"You haven't offended me. I'm the one at fault I shouldn't have expected so much from a girl with so little experience" His tone was sharp and stinging. He could see how his paranoia could seem excessive to the outsider, but he was a shark and he could sense all of the other major players gunning after his business. He only had thwarted 3 attempts on his formula and he would be damned if one of theirs got under his nose.

The green eyed woman's lips quivered as she glared at him.

She had no clue what to expect coming into work this morning. Now that she knew, her mind was drowned in regret. Somewhere in her, she knew this bruising address was as a result of their little sex fest. Her pride wanted to give the incredibly attractive asshole before her a stern piece of her mind, but she recalled that it was impulses that partially led them to where they were. She would try the rational approach.

The short woman finally expels the breath she had unknowingly been holding in and remembers to breathe.

"Was what I did that wrong?, or Am I receiving this because of what happened yesterd-"

"Please refrain from talking about personal matters in the work place" Abrupt. Bruising.

With her chest heaving she voices out

"Excuse me" and walks away leaving him leaning over his mahogany desk. If he felt guilty she had no way of knowing

No matter how much the 30 year old brit admired her, pushing her away with his words and actions was the only way he knew to create a distance between them.

Of course he had to laugh when his sister forwarded the green eyed woman's rant to him at 1 in the morning. He had no idea her vocabulary was that colourful. She was very liberal in her reading him for filth as she labelled him a selfish assface who always only ever demanded and never once gave back. To this, he texted her directly to ask if she was taking out her work frustrations. The jade eyed brunette acted oblivious and ended the conversation with a simple Good night. While at work he made her life hell, out of that company he was merely ** _bekah's brother._**

 ** _End flashback*_**

She had decided to dismiss the idea of using a jacket. The weather was nice and warm for once. Four on the other hand, grabbed his dark brown cashmere coat and folded it carefully for her future use. He knew better than to argue with a pregnant woman.

It took them just a little over 45 minutes to arrive at the semi lit restaurant.

The emerald eyed brunette woman made her way into the adorably quaint looking restaurant, whose French name she wouldn't even try to pronounce while her hazel eyed partner spoke to the valet.

The sight that greeted the woman was the laughing party of 6 awaiting their company.

Before she applied to much effort, she spotted Evelyn Eaton. This woman refused to quit the game. She was clad in a simple yet elegant blue flowy dress. No doubt designer. Meanwhile she was in her simple pink number. Her basketball sized belly proudly protruded now, announcing its presence everywhere she went.

"Here my beautiful daughter comes" the Eaton Matriarch announces before leaving her seat and making her way towards the caramel skinned beauty

Bonnie greets her with a giggle, accompanied by warm heart touching hugs

"It's so good to see you again mama. Even if it's only been a week. You look amazing as usual"

"Oh honey please. Take a look at you. I have no words" the 60 year old smiles "And your hair. Oh my baby is doing wonders inside of you"

Tobias mom of course was acknowledging her hair and how in the week since she left on her work trip? it had increased in volume and length. Just one of the many perks of supernatural child bearing.

"cutting it seems to do nothing so I'm letting it do it's thing" she shrugs as the beautiful woman spots her son stepping into the restaurant.

"Let me show you to the table love, I've kept you from Rebekah and my granddaughter long enough"

Four joins them as they make their way to the table. With his palm carefully placed on her lower back, he leads them to the table.

"Hi everybody" "Hey" the expecting pair greeted as the table surprisingly reciprocated warmly. All except for Rebekah of course who had to slide in an accusatory "What the hell took you so long?" Even Caroline was cool with it.

"Sorry Bekah, time got away from us is all" her brother responded as the celebrant continued to eye them suspiciously.

Once all the hugs and kisses were exchanged, everyone settled and proceeded to have a nice dinner complete with good conversation and laughter.

Throughout the dinner, it was as though the rest of the table was non existent. The expectant parents were in a world of their own. He's enraptured fondling over her and ever so often, his hand would wander off to her stomach while he whispered 'are you okay?' to which she always replied an amused 'yes! Stop it' . Their behaviours, while refreshing and precious to see, still has everyone amazed. Both of them having cute conversations and occasionally giggling like teenagers.

To the outsider, they not only conversed like a couple but genuinely looked like one too. When she announces she's about to use the bathroom, her and her baby's father gravitate towards each other and their lips meet in a soft kiss.

This halts everything. Their action takes the whole table by surprise. Not just them. Everyone stares. Eventually they all break into knowing smiles and smirks of amusement.

3 hours into their dinner her parents decided to head back home, saying goodbye to their children, grandchild and son in law, and of course, the one who they considered to be like their own daughter, Bonnie. Both parents left lingering kisses on her cheeks and caresses on her belly.

Once his parents were out of sight, he turned to the green eyed stunner who was now on her phone, no doubt checking in with her dad's nurse.

"You ready to head out" no doubt his bean had to be draining her as he was being particularly active this night

"No... Rebekah's after party yacht thing happening and we are required to be there remember?" she chuckles as he tries yet again to get them to leave for the umpteenth time.

He's clearly amused as his hands find his way to her face to sweep away the few strands that had broken away from the neat hold

"I'm aware Bennett, but I also know that it's almost physically impossible for you to stay awake past 9 pm"

She purses her lips to refrain from smiling

"I'm aware Eaton" she throws his words back at him "It's just for tonight. I'm sure I can make an excuse that'll have us out of there in less than an hour- "

"Or we could just head right home"

Two of her slender fingers came up to his lips, a teasing smile finally breaking free on hers

"We're going"

Almost immediately, a smirk forms on his lips as he brings her closer by dragging her chair to him

"This is far from over"

"We'll see" she retorts as she places her cold hands in his warm bigger ones.

Arriving at the 'surprise party' reminded her of how good an actor her best friend was. The shock on the blonde woman's face really had no description. It was deserving of several academy awards.

The pair of Four and Bonnie had come to the silent agreement to take the night easy and do the barest minimum. Somehow, he had found himself being used as a resting place for the 5 foot woman when she had made a small complaint about how uncomfortable she was. Her back rested comfortably on his broad frame as his hands enclosed her and came to rest underneath her stomach. Both parties watched as several people came to give toast after toast to the birthday girl. Marcel's which was the first had to be the one that almost brought her to tears. Then went Caroline who spoke on behalf of the both of them and had her equally as moved, her brother didn't really do toasts and she understood because she knew what their dynamic was, but over time the toasts got more and more shallow till they had decided to move their festivities to the water.

By now Bonnie and her brunette haired child's father had segregated themselves from the drunk rowdy party. They were supposed to just go pee, but somehow afterwards Bonnie has manages to find a beautiful spot on the dock where the moon's beautiful light bathed them in a lovely glow. Tobias before long had wrapped his oversized coat around her shoulders because apparently, he had been able to anticipate her own needs better than she could. Being so engulfed in his scent made her lady bits tingle oh so intensely. But both parents to be had danced around the question of if they planned on acting on their sexual desires but nothing had ever come out of It. They were both just left horny and frustrated.

It wasn't by any means planned, but by some force of nature, she found herself swaying to the beautiful foreign music drifting around them as the water beneath them softly accompanied their rythym. Four's beefy arms enveloped her whilst still swallowed in the coat and both continued to move in silence.

"This is nice" Bonnie voices after some time

"It is" Both made no motion of stopping

By now, her smaller arms had found their way around his waist and she rested her chin against his chest. Starting into his eyes as best he could.

"I didn't take you for a dancer" she says after he carefully spins her around.

"You make it easy for me to be around you" her answer is a smile

Once he retrieved her, he places her back in his embrace and his arms massage her back up and down. She leans in close to his warmth.

"Bennett"

She tilts her head up once more

"I want to kiss you"

She stares into his eyes, searching for what would determine her answer. In his eyes she saw something that she had never seen aimed towards her before, especially not from him. She saw an ache. He ached for her. It manifested as a pained look he wore everytime he would try to cross the line of civility and his mind drew him back to the fact that she was not in a relationship with him and he has way too much on his plate. Even he had no idea just how far gone he was.

Still, hard as he tried, he failed miserably at diminishing the growing affection and desire for her. It was making itself painfully obvious. In his genuine words and meaningful actions.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

Her mind flashed back to the incident that had happened a little over a month ago when Bonnie had just moved into his family home. As much as it would have been a trip to stay in the room her child's father grew up in, she'd decided to have her own space. The only guest bedroom however was the one that shared an adjoining bathroom with his. In hindsight, she couldn't foresee a problem with it. It wasn't like any accidents were bound to happen right? Wrong.

He stopped by their home the previous night and spent the few hours that he could with his child and child's mother. When the brunnette woman went to bed, she had assumed that he would head home as well. Which was why she was in for a rude awakening as she stepped into her bathroom. The first thing she came so see was a white t shirt and black pants dropped haphazardly on the counter. Her properly maintined brows furrowed. Her brain instantly tuned in to the sound of the funning shower that she somehow didn't notice until now.

Moving her line of sight towards the sound of the water, she came face to face with was his firm white ass which instantly stopped her in her tracks. The shock garnered an 'Oh' from the green eyed beauty as she pursed her pout pink lips together.

The curly haired supernatural spun around to meet his 6 month pregnant child's mother. Clearly just risen from sleep in a led zepplin t shirt and hair in a low sleep displaced ponytail. Her green eyes shot up to find his as she didn't want to be caught staring at his crotch too long. Once their eyes met, the pregnant woman turned away as quick as her condition would allow her. He was not allowed to know how flustered he made her, or how much power the delicious V of his hips help over her mental state.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone was in here" she quickly shuffled out before he could get another word in.

The British man stared at the position she had occupied as the water rained and slid down his perfectly chiselled features. A curly stand of hair remained dripping water down his lips, doing the Lord's work.

His breathing grew heavy and he would never describe himself as someone who was easily swayed or flustered. But a twinge of embarrassment flowed through him, seeing as he was in the midst of stroking one out when she walked in. The subject of his thoughts. It took all of guys willpower not to burst right then and there as her scent and voice hit his senses. Instead, reflexes made him face her directly and present to her the impact of her on him.

Could he really never get away from her?

He replays memories of their little spats around the office. Where he would push her just enough that he could count on her to react. The specific memory of her venting to a fellow co-worker about their joint workload comes to his mind. He can recall every detail of that moment. How her curled side swoop and high ponytail swung and bounced when he announced his presence.

"You didn't say no" he had said "I wouldn't have given you all that work if you had said no".

He vividly remembers as the caramel beauty for once is stunned and pauses in slight shock. He gives a here and gone smile before disappearing back into the machine that was his company. His nudge to her was essentially what kickstarted their cordial and now playful relationship.

Four almost rushed out of the house and didn't make his return till it was about 8:30 pm. Bonnie was already asleep from what he could tell as Dutch rested his head atop her bulge and her idle hand dangled from the couch into Bear's fur.

The tv played back reruns of a different world with the volume turned way down low. The curly haired supernatural turned off the television and carefully moved the remote from her grasp.

Once he was successfully able to get Bear and Dutch away from her, he very carefully lifted the small woman and made his way up to her room, careful not to make her and her belly uncomfortable. With every move he made, her arched sock clad feet dangled and her hands found their way around his neck and right into his nape. After setting her gently on her bed, Bonnie unwrapped her fingers from his neck. He smells good. He looks good too as her eyes peel open gently to take in the sight of him in a black turtleneck and black pants. Indoors he only kept on his black socks.

"Thank you"

He gives a small nod of acknowledgement and heads to the door. He paused with whilst twisting the door handles.

"I've been meaning to say our... um about earlier. I hope you weren't too embarassed"

His body language shifted from cocky and confident to unsure and slightly nervous.

She's taken aback with a twinge of amusement. A barely noticeable chuckle in her reply.

"Why should I be embarrassed... I was fully clothed".

He's stumped and noticeably hesitant in his reply.

"Yes... Very good point. Well, it was hardly fair of you to ambush me like that "

She sits up now

"I can assure you, it wasn't deliberate on my part"

"Nor Mine" he quickly retorts.

"Well then"

"- Well then"

There is a slight pause before small smiles creep up on them.

"Good night" he comes closer and makes a point to kiss her name before his hand settles on her bump and he kisses his child goodnight as well.

Except he doesn't leave. The dulcet deep voiced brit changes his mind last minute and chooses to settle in with her under the covers. As she adjusts her frame to rest on his broad ones, his bigger toned arms secure her in place. He listens to her heartbeat atop of him slow down till she is fully asleep and follows hours after.

 ** _*End flashback*_**

If she was what he wanted, that meant that going after her would be the first time, he was choosing willingly to share something other than a bed with a woman for the night. The moonlight refecting on her beautiful soft skin kept calling to him and begging him to worship every inch of her. He was rapidly starting to realize, he wants to wake up everyday holding and feeling her soft smoothness against his taut exterior.

"I'll allow it Tobias" she teased.

He wants to kiss her. And this time he doesn't mean it with the intent of taking her clothes off afterwards. The man just wanted to feel her pillow soft lips on his.

She saw the ache, the softness, as well as the lust. The state of his naturally pouty lips did nothing for her resolve. Hard as she might front, Bonnie Bennett missed those succulent red lips and she knew it.

His chocolate head of curls descended slowly till they captured her lips in a sweet, lazy lingering lip lock. How he had missed those pillow soft lips. Their lips parted in a small plop as his hands came up and went right on the sides of her face, fingers extending into the nape of her hair. They never ceased kissing. They maintained their slow simmering pace. Their heads bobbed and weaved over each other's as warm tongues entangled and danced sensually. His full blood red lips grabbed a hold of her tongue for a split second and the unusual move turned on the faucet to unleash the wetness.

He continued to slowly but arduously engage her lips in the sensual kiss. He would pretend to break the kiss only to snag her lips once more. In a fluid moist fusion.His beautiful row of blunt teeth made their appearance as they grabbed a hold of her bottom lip. Nibbling on it before releasing it with a small bounce. You didn't have to be supernatural to be able to tell she was wet, but he was and he could. They kissed like they were exploring kissing in new ways until both their lips were swollen. Her soft fingers continued caressing His neck as their tongues swirled. After several soft bites, licks, tongue sucking the pair finally pulled apart, erupting slight moans from the both of them. Their kiss elevated from chaste to pg. After parting, he still placed slow soft kisses to her waiting pink lips.

After both sets of kiss swollen lips parted with a 'pop', Four tilted his head in amusement and pursed his lips.

"What?" she questioned

"Come on" he said, wrapping his arms around her small form and leading them farther away from the dock.

A/N: The next part of this isnt going to be intense. probably some light fluff and maybe set up for ep 8. Wish me luck babies 333.


End file.
